Hermione Granger? Or is it Snape?
by patty cake rocks
Summary: "It's not Granger, sir," Draco interrupted, getting to the point quicker. Hermione mumbled something under her breath. " It's Formerly Snape," Draco translated before looking at Dumbledore, whose face was slack with shock, and jaw dropped. "Snape? What do you mean formerly?" Hermione looked up and glanced between Severus and Draco before beginning the tale. Good Malfoys!
1. Chapter 1

"Oi! Malfoy hurry up, will ya?" Hermione said as she walked past him in the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes and stayed put at the Slytherin table. Hermione turned back around and tapped her wrist indicating him to hurry up. Blaise and Teddy snickered at his antics and they watched the two. Draco sighed dramatically before pushing his plate of food away from him, and followed her out of the Great Hall. The two Heads talked civilly until they stopped at the well-known gargoyles of Dumbledore's office.

"Do we always have to continue with this?" Hermione grimaced, knowing that they have to keep up appearances. Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly before smirking.

"Love, you know we have to. It's not like many people know about us being friends, let alone being together. They just think that we've been civil to each other for the sake of our sanity. If we started acting like we do when we are at home, they would assume I cast the Imperius on you." Draco grumbled. Hermione chuckled knowing that he was indeed, correct.

"But Drake! The war is over and Voldemort is dead. Why should we keep up appearances? I mean we're the Head Boy and Girl. Shouldn't us acting nice and civil lean towards the "house unity" that Dumbledore keeps hinting towards?" Draco knew she was right and pulled her into the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office. Students glanced their way, and heads turned.

"Fine, I guess today is finally the day, that I can do this," Draco murmured before pushing Hermione against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Hermione responded, and then pushed him back angrily.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione slapped him across the face, and Draco smiled gleefully, and rubbed the red spot where she slapped him.

"That was totally worth it, Love," Draco was laughing and Hermione glared at him. She saw him smirk, before marching up to the gargoyles.

"Rice Krispy!" The gargoyles moved past to allow the two Head's into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up at the two students, one of which looked happy, while the other looked murderous.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled mischievously. The two students sat on the couch and Hermione took a deep breathe.

"Can you get Professor Snape here? We need to discuss something regarding him," Dumbledore looked between the two 'former enemies' before shrugging and owling Snape. Twenty minutes later, Snape appeared and looked down at the two students before sighing, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He looked to the two before speaking again.

"I'm notifying Lucius and Narcissa, children. Don't even dare to start talking until they are here with us," Snape muttered, before walking back out of the office, his robes billowing around him.

* * *

The two elder Malfoy's walked in with Snape following them. Dumbledore looked at the three adults, then back to the two head students.

"What exactly is the problem here?"

"Professor, sir," Hermione started before looking towards Draco, who nodded at her knowingly.

"Professor, we haven't exactly been honest with you for the past eight years," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Not honest how, Ms. Granger?" Albus could see that teenager was struggling to find the right words.

"It's not Granger, sir," Draco interrupted, getting to the point quicker than Hermione would have. Dumbledore stared at Draco then looking back at Hermione.

"Ms. Malfoy, then?" Hermione blushed before leaning towards Draco. Snape and Lucius rolled their eyes at their antics before one spoke up.

"Forgetting something?" Snape sent a pointed look at Hermione as he spoke, causing her to blush even further and curl herself up, while leaning into Draco. He pulled her into his arms before she mumbled something inaudibly.

"Formerly Snape," Draco translated before looking at Dumbledore, whose face was slack with shock, and jaw dropped.

"Snape? What do you mean formerly?" Hermione looked up and glanced between Severus and Draco before beginning the tale.

* * *

A five year old girl with curly black hair was playing at the local playground and noticed a little blond boy on the swings. The park was empty save, for the two children and their care-takers.

Hermione had been playing in the sandbox creating little creations, but realized there was no one to play with, except the boy on the opposite end of the park. Hermione walked up to the boy on the swings and watched him questioningly. He slowed down and glanced at her.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She stared at him before clearing her throat and sticking her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?" The boy glanced at her before turning back around.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione tilted her head confused, before catching up to him.

"Do you wanna play on the tire swing? It's better if two people swing on it. It goes higher then." The boy contemplated her words before nodding and following her to the other side of the park. After this meeting, the two children became the best of friends.

* * *

After the eventful meeting, the two became the best of friends, until months later, Hermione had to leave the neighborhood. Hermione explained the situation to Draco on the last day they met up, promising they would be best friends for life.

She had moved in with her father, who lived out of the city. Before, she lived with her younger sister, Mother and her Stepfather, Elizabeth, Mary and John Granger. Hermione usually lived with her father for two months out of the year, considering that he was a professor. Little did Hermione know, that she was in fact, not as far away from her best friend as she thought she was.

"Mya, honey you need to hurry up. We have guests arriving here shortly," A voice said at the doorway, causing Hermione to look up from her book. She smiled brightly at her father nodding, and shooing him out of the room so she could get dressed accordingly.

Hermione arrived down in the front room waiting for the guests to arrive.

Her father had told her prior that they were bringing a boy her age, and maybe they could be friends. She rolled her eyes at her father, knowing that he is trying to cheer her up. After years of Hermione wishing she could live with her father permanently, he finally gained full-custody after winning a heated custody battle between him and her stepfather. The doorbell rang and Hermione ran to the door before her father stopped her. He shook his head and told her to wait in the front room.

"Hello Severus, how are you?" A smooth voice rang out into the front room. Severus Snape smiled, before taking coats and handing them to the house elf.

"Quite good, Narcissa, Lucius. There is somebody I would like you to meet." Hermione blushed as she heard her father in the other room.

"Who are we meeting Uncle Sev?" Hermione's eyes popped out of her head as she ran into the hallway recognizing the boys voice.

"DRACO!" Four heads snapped up towards the screech of a young, bushy-haired girl. The small blond boy looked over at the girl in apparent shock.

"MYA?!" The two children ran towards each other before hugging tightly. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco tightly.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," Hermione mumbled into Draco's shirt. The little boy hugged her back, and patted her back.

"Me too," Draco murmured quietly. The three adults looked amongst themselves questioningly.

"Would one of you care to explain what exactly is going on here?" Severus Snape's voice rang out through the room.

* * *

And, this dear readers concludes the beginning of this story. I hope I have caught your attention. Please Review my lovelies! At the moment, I have 11 chapters written.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks you guys for all of the reviews! I was not expecting that much. Thanks so much for the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited me! It means a lot considering I was not expecting this sort of response. Especially with it hitting over 600 views in one day! It was a nice shock for me to see when I got back from my short camping trip.

In regards to the story, it may be moving a bit fast because I want them to be in Hogwarts sooner, rather than waiting a few chapters in. There will be possible flashbacks, etc. of their childhood etc later in the story.

Anyways, for this to fit my needs, i'm changing the blood-status of Snape's parents, and Hermione's Mother. Snapes father, and Hermione's Mother, will all be pure blooded squibs. Just to clarify though- so if someone is a witch/wizard, and they marry/ have a child with a squib, and theyre all from pure-blood families, would said child be a pure-blooded child? Anyways, If not, in my story they will be.

* * *

 _Where we left off:_

" _Would one of you care to explain what exactly is going on here?" Severus Snape's voice rang out through the room._

* * *

Where we are now:

"Daddy, this was my muggle friend I was telling you about," Hermione explained excitedly. Severus's eyebrows raised up comically before laughing loudly.

"Muggle? I am not a muggle! Since when do you know what a muggle is?" Draco's voice cut through the air as the three adults looked between the two children amused.

"I'm a witch silly. Since when do YOU know what a muggle is?" Hermione shot back out before crossing her arms waiting for a response. Draco's eyes widened comically before grinning maniacally.

"Oh Merlin! My best friend's a witch!" Draco exclaimed before hugging Hermione quickly and running back to his parents, giddy. Hermione still looked confused.

"Mya, I'm a wizard, we both can do magic," Draco exclaimed. Hermione's expression was priceless as she shrieked excitedly. Hermione glanced at her father and then back at Draco's parents who were watching the duo. Draco turned to his parents.

"This was my friend I was telling you about Mother," Draco beamed brightly. Lucius cast a glance at Severus.

"Who would have thought that our children already knew each other," Lucius remarked, and then chuckled at the thought.

"Severus, why haven't we met her sooner?" Narcissa questioned. Snape's smile faltered briefly before frowning.

"Her mother and step-father are to blame for the Cissa. Her mother was born a squib, and preferred to have her daughter away from wizarding society. She didn't want her only daughter to be an outcast, even if she were a witch, so she married a muggle born to make it seem as if they are the perfect little family. We have it arranged now that Hermione can see her mother during the summer months if she wishes to." Narcissa frowned. The five were led into the dining room, and were being served dinner.

"Well, how would you keep watch of Hermione during the school year? It's not as if you could take her with you to Hogwarts. I doubt Albus would allow that," Lucius commented, raising a problem that Severus had yet to deal with. Severus groaned in frustration before putting his head in his hands.

"That I have not thought of quite yet," Lucius chuckled and Hermione and Draco shared glances.

"What if young Hermione stayed with us?" Narcissa mentioned. Hermione and Draco's faces lit up. Lucius nodded his head agreeing.

"Oh Daddy, could I? It would be so much fun!" Snape glanced at Lucius and Narcissa, who nodded. Snape nodded and was then ambushed by his daughter and godson hugging him tightly. Narcissa cleared her throat and looked at Lucius who nodded.

"Severus, we have some good news," Severus raised an eyebrow at this. Draco went back over to them and was beaming beside his parents looking absolutely giddy.

"We learnt this a few months ago, but I'm about four months along," Narcissa beamed and Lucius looked at his wife with a fond smile. Narcissa waved her hand over her belly and the glamour that she had, had been removed. Severus looked to the two with an astonished look on his face. He knew that his two friends had had trouble conceiving once they had Draco. Both had yearned for a larger family, especially Lucius because he grew up as an only child. He went over and hugged both of his friends.

"Congratulations!" Severus turned to Draco. "And what exactly do you think of this?" Draco's grin widened.

"Happy and excited about it. Before I met Mya, it was really lonely in the Manor by myself. Now I can help Mum with the baby, and now Mya will be there some as well!" Draco was beaming as he spoke excitedly to his Uncle.

* * *

Two months later, and after many complications, Narcissa had given birth to twins. They were not expecting twins, but the small family was happy nonetheless. They twins were very small, considering they were born three months early. Hermione and Draco helped as often as they could. Hermione was holding Leo in her arms and Draco was holding Lyra.

"Do you think they're going to stay this small?" Draco questioned, confused as he held his tiny baby sister. Narcissa shook her head. She handed them both a bottle of milk and instructed them on how to feed them properly.

"Severus says that they'll be small for the first two or so years, and then we can feed them specialty nutrient potions made for premature born babies. It will help them become the right size that they should be over the next few years. By the time that they are you age, they should be the right size for their age group." She explained. Both five year olds nodded.

* * *

After an entire year of Narcissa and Lucius taking care of Hermione and Draco during the school year, Hermione's beloved 'Uncle Remey!' stopped by for a visit. Hermione was elated, considering she hasn't seen her uncle in over a year. What confused her was why her beloved Uncle Siri, who used to read her stories in silly voices and let her ride on him as he was a puppy, never visited her anymore.

"Uncle Remey?" Remus looked up from his conversation with Lucius and Narcissa and looked at his niece.

"Yes Princess?" A thoughtful look appeared on Hermione's little face.

"Why doesn't Uncle Siri visit no more?" A look of confusion flashed across her face while she looked at Remus patiently. Remus took a deep breath before speaking quietly.

"Mya, sweetheart, Uncle Siri did something bad. Really, really bad. It's why Auntie Lily and Uncle Jamie aren't here anymore." Hermione tilted her head and arched an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" Remus began to lose his composure and Narcissa led her out of the room. Hermione looked at her Aunt questioningly.

"Well, what did he do? I can handle it." Narcissa sighed.

"Darling, do you know what a Secret Keeper is?" Hermione nodded her head, and looked at her Aunt expectantly, urging her to continue.

"You know how your Auntie Lily and Uncle Jamie were hiding from the, big-bad man?" Hermione nodded. "Well, Uncle Siri was the secret keeper of where they lived. He told the big-bad man where they lived. This led them to being killed." Hermione furrowed her brows in concentration and she walked back into the room where her 'Uncle Remey' was sitting. She stared at him confused.

"Aunt Cissy told me Uncle Siri was the Secret Keeper for Auntie Lily and Uncle Jamie." Remus nodded his head in affirmation, and stayed silent.

"That's not true though." Remus's head snapped up and he stared at his niece with wide eyes.

"Princess? What do you mean not true?" Hermione shrugged indifferently.

"I remember when Aunt Lily was watching me one day. She and Uncle Jamie thought I was takin' a nap. I kept quiet though. They said that Uncle Siri wasn't the real Keeper person. He was a de-coy? They claims it was Wormy who was the real keeper. Plus why would Uncle Siri want to hurt Uncle Jamie? They were brothers…." Remus paled.

"Bloody Hell! Sirius was tellin' the truth. Bloody hell. He's been sittin' in there in that hell for three years!" Remus ran out of the room and apparated to the ministry, namely to Amelia Bones office. He pounded on the door haggardly and breathing hard.

"MADAME BONES!" Amelia Bones flung her door open to a red, and fuming Remus Lupin. She ushered him inside of her office.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lupin?" Remus took a few hazard breaths before looking at Amelia with shock.

"Sirius Black is innocent! He wasn't the Secret Keeper! It was Peter!" Amelia arched an eyebrow.

"And, how exactly do you know that, and why is this only being presented now?" Remus was breathing heavily and he took a deep breath.

"I was visiting my niece. She was asking where Sirius was, so we explained, but apparently she knew that he wasn't the keeper. She overheard James and Lily talking while she was suppose to be napping. She told me and I rushed here as quick as I could," Remus explained. She nodded, and summoned Sirius's file to her. She flipped through the pages and her brows furrowed.

"That's not possible…" Amelia whispered in disbelief and she looked at Remus.

"They never tried him…. He was suppose to get his trial a week after he was arrested. It kept getting 'pushed back', and they never tried him. Oh Bloody Hell. This is bad."

* * *

The following week, Sirius Black was tried, and his innocence was proved, all thanks to his niece. He stood outside the courtroom and he looked at his cousin warily.

"Cissy, why are you here?" Narcissa sighed, and then frowned.

"Is that anyway to greet your dearest cousin, Siri?" Sirius shook his head and chuckled, before engulfing his cousin in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you Cissa. Its been ages, obviously." Narcissa nodded, and let him go. She smiled softly.

"We're going to go see the someone who has been wanting to see you for ages. She the reason as to why you're free." Sirius raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, before grabbing Narcissa's arm as they apparated away. The arrived in front of Malfoy Manor, in front of the gates.

"I'm only apparating out here, so you can get ahold of yourself before we go in." Sirius nodded, and he pushed down the nausea that he felt trying to build up, after not apparating in years. Narcissa led him inside the manor.

"You're going to stay here for a few days. No. Don't even try to argue, its set." Sirius sighed in defeat, and followed Narcissa through the house. Sirius stopped, and looked at Narcissa in disbelief. In front of him, he saw Hermione and Draco sitting on the floor playing.

"C-C-Cissy? I-Is t-that who I think I-It is?" Narcissa nodded her head and smiled. Sirius stood there, gaping at the sight in front of him. He slowly took a step forward, and was soon being hugged by two children. One with ruffled, short blond hair, and the other had a head of unruly curly hair.

"Siri!" Two voices yelled simultaneously. They both let go of Sirius legs and looked at each other.

"How do you know Siri?" Both exclaimed simultaneously. The two children began to argue and, were ignoring the fact that Sirius was standing there. Sirius stood there, wide eyed, at Narcissa. He blinked, and then looked back at them too before grinning mischievously. He rushed forward, and began tickling the two.

Shrieks of laughter filled the room and Lucius walked into the room, a small baby in each arm, with a worried look on his face. He noticed Narcissa and then Sirius before grinning. Sirius didn't notice Lucius enter the room, but he did notice the flash of a camera go off. He saw Lucius and he froze.

"There's more?" Sirius squeaked, as he pointed at the two kids in Lucius's arms.

"Yes Siri, come meet your baby cousins Lyra and Leo." Sirius smiled and grabbed Lyra carefully. He held her in the crook of his arm and rocked her back and forth.

"How old are they? They don't look over a year old." Narcissa shook her head.

"They're only a year old. They were born early, considering that they're twins." Sirius nodded his head and rocked her in his arms. He grabbed the bottle from the bag Lucius had and began to feeding a slightly hungry Lyra. He looked at Hermione and Draco and smiled softly, glad to be with his family once again.

* * *

Over the years, Severus and Lucius knew that Lord Voldemort was going to make a return. They both spoke with Dumbledore and agreed that they were to be secret spies for the Order. The two came up with a plan that would allow Hermione to keep her anonymity. To the wizarding world, Hermione would be known as Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch. Only their family, which was fairly large, would know her true identity, with that being a total of sixteen people. This all came to play when Hermione and Draco got their Hogwarts letters on their eleventh birthdays. Both of their birthdays were in December, and they had to wait until the next year to attend the school.

"Bye Daddy!" Hermione waved as she boarded the Hogwarts express. Severus was seeing her off, in disguise, via polyjuice potion. On the other side of the same train station, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were seeing Draco off.

"Draco, you be careful this year. Keep to the plan, but watch Mya. Make sure that nothing will happen to her," Draco nodded and hugged his mother quickly, before turning to his father. Lucius nodded his head, agreeing with Narcissa.

"Be safe Dragon, and keep Mya safe. There's no telling what darkness is lurking about, now that Potter is attending," Draco nodded his head and boarded the train.

Hermione ran through the train, looking for the infamous Harry Potter, when she saw, Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, in hysterics. The poor boy lost his toad on the first day, and Hermione was going to help him. That's what Hermione Granger would have done, that is. Hermione stopped in front of an open compartment, trash littered over two boys. She shriveled her nose in disgust, before remembering her reason.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville, lost one." Hermione stood in the doorway waiting.

"No," The red-head responded as he stuffed chocolate into his mouth. Hermione smirked before speaking again.

"Are you doing magic? Let us see it then," Hermione held her head up high, while waiting for the assumed Weasley, to show her. He cleared his throat dramatically before moving his wand.

"Sunshines and daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat, yellow," the wand glowed and the rat squeaked. Nothing happened. Ron shrugged before glancing to Harry. Hermione was laughing on the inside, before smiling. While Hermione was smiling on the outside however, she was frowning on the inside as she looked at the rat who looked eerily familiar. She mentally shrugged before returning her attention to two boys.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? Of course, I've tried a few simple ones myself, and they've all worked for me." Hermione walked across the compartment before sitting across from Harry.

"For example, Oculus Reparo," Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and watched as they repaired themselves. A little poof of smoke appears, and she smiled. Harry took his glasses off and looked at them in disbelief.

"That's better isn't it?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances before turning back to Hermione. Hermione then looked at Harry's forehead.

"Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, playing her part. She knew who he was the moment she stopped in the compartment.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She turned to the red-head waiting for a response.

"Ron Weasley," Ron kept shoveling food into his mouth and Hermione grimaced on the inside.

"Pleasure," Hermione turned back to Harry, ignoring Ron.

"You should change into your robes, I suspect we will be arriving soon," Hermione stood up and began walking out of the compartment. She stopped and turned back before looking at Ron.

"You have dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know…..right there?" Hermione pointed to her nose, laughing on the inside, unable to not point it out.

She walked out of the compartment, turning back to her original compartment. She pulled out her enchanted notebook and began to scribble in it. It allowed her to communicate with Draco. Lucius and Narcissa gave them the journals right before Hermione visited her Mother and Stepfather the past summer.

 _Hey Dragon._ Hermione smiled and waited for his response. A few minutes later it heated up, letting her know that Draco responded.

 _Mya?_

 _No, it's Harry Potter, yes you dolt! It's me. Anyways, get away from your annoying lackeys and come to the 3rd compartment of the 5th train car._ Draco chuckled

 _I'll be there in five, sweet._ A few minutes later, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she grinned widely as she saw her blonde best friend.

"Draco!" Hermione hugged him tightly as soon as he had the door shut, and basic charms applied to the door.

"Mya, it's so good to see you again! How was seeing your Mum again?" Hermione frowned before shaking her head.

"It wasn't that great, I loved seeing Mum, but I really don't like John. It seems that he just honestly tries to ruin my visits with her. Then John had the audacity to try and get me to practically be the maid of the house. I mean, he treats me horribly!" Hermione huffed and sat down in the seat beside Draco. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How were Lizz and Tony?" Hermione perked up at the mention of her siblings.

"They're doing well, I think. Lizz has been acting weird lately, but who knows," She shrugged.

"Well you won't have to deal with them for at least until August. Uncle Sev says that once classes get out in June, he's gonna spend all of July with you," Hermione smiled at that, and hugged Draco tightly.

"You always know how to cheer me up. Thanks Drake," Draco's face flushed red and he hugged her back.

"So, I met Potter and Weasley earlier," Hermione grimaced and shuddered before continuing.

"I think Harry's all right, but Ronald," Hermione's nose scrunched up and Draco saw the look of disgust on her face before chuckling.

"He's what? A buffoon with no manners?" Hermione snorted in a very unlady like fashion.

"Worse. While I was speaking with Harry, his manners were revolting! He was just shoveling junk into his face," Draco laughed at that. Draco pulled his pocket watch out and Hermione peered over to look at it.

"Well, it looks like we have a few hours. I'm going to take a nap." Draco took off his outer cloak and school robes, leaving him in a gray Hogwarts sweater and a pair of dark grey slacks. Hermione curled up to Draco and he wrapped the large cloak around the two of them.

"Sweet Dreams, love," Draco murmured, holding onto Hermione tight as the two children fell asleep for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Sorry, if it seems out of character, but do remember that they have known each other for nearly 7 years by now, and they both are extremely close. They will both have December birthdays, so they will be closer to twelve than eleven. It'll probably make more sense later in the story.

Anyways, please review and give me feedback.

Hope ya enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Wow. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I was totally not expecting this for this story. I hope yall enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The beginning of the sorting is the dialogue used from the books.

* * *

After getting into the castle, Hagrid, he was named, led them into the Entrance Hall. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide and ushered the children into the Great Hall to an empty table. The upper years glanced at the new first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting," The children nodded and watched as she walked up to the front of the Great Hall. The professor placed a stool and a hat in the very front.

Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing. The first years stared in awe at it.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Once the hat finished singing, McGonagall stood up beside the hat and unrolled a parchment.

"When I call your name, you will be put on the stool and the hat will sort you,"

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

" _Well look at what we have here! Hermione Snape!"_ Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the voice pop into her head.

" _You've got Le Blanc Blood and Prince Blood running through your veins,"_ The hat paused.

" _Princes have always been Slytherin and Le Blanc Family has always been Gryffindor. But that goes against you directly. You, little miss, are one of the brightest students that we will ever have. Loyal to the boot as well, especially to your family, or anyone you are extremely close,"_

The hat had been on the young girls head for over a minute now, and everyone was staring at her, waiting.

" _I honestly have no idea where to put you, considering how cunning this plan of yours is. That's the Slytherin in you speaking out… But considering who your two 'Uncles' are, you would be very well placed in Gryffindor, because you take after them very much."_ The hat paused before continuing in Hermione's mind. The students waited for another five minutes before the hat opened its mouth. Severus discreetly watched his daughter as the hat sat on her head. He saw the hats mouth open and heard it begin the word Slytherin. It stopped in the middle of the word and Severus stared at the hat in shock. He hadn't ever heard of anyone managing to change the hat's decision to choose which house that they are put into.

"BETTER BE SLYT-" Hermione's eyes widened, and everyone held their breath. Across the room, Draco's eyes widened significantly. He crossed his fingers under the table discreetly, and continued to wait for it to finish it's sorting.

" _NO! YOU CAN'T PUT ME THERE!" The hat laughed._

" _And why is that little girl?"_

" _Imagine me, the 'muggle-born' girl in Slytherin. If I were myself I would absolutely love being there, but I can't. I would get humiliated there," The hat sighed in defeat._

" _Your loss little girl, you and your new friend Potter would have both done well in Slytherin together," Hermione's eyes widened in shock._

"BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron Weasley groaned as Hermione sat a few seats down from him. The next sorting took just as long, considering it had a difficult time sorting the Longbottom kid. He went to Gryffindor.

When Draco was called up, anything he thought would have happened didn't. A thought penetrated his head. His eyes widened in disbelief.

" _Oi, seems that we have another Malfoy here,"_

" _First thought, I would have placed you in Slytherin, but you have potential of a greater good, young man." The hat pondered, taking it's time with the sorting._

" _Against your belief, Hufflepuff would be a good house for you, and you do have your cousin in there if need be…" The hat paused._

" _You are in fact brave enough, but you don't like doing things head on, but rather in a devious and cunning way. Your brave, but with the heart of a snake. You are a true Slytherin, yet…"_

" _Yet.. you would do so well in Ravenclaw. I told that to your friend you know." Draco's eyes widened._

" _Hermione, you mean?" The hat hummed in response._

" _You saw how I almost put her in Slytherin. She would have been splendid and flourished in that house, but she insisted on anywhere except there, because who would accept a "muggle-born" there?" Draco silently agreed with the hat._

" _You would have also done well in Ravenclaw, but I believe that your knowledge will be more useful to oneself, then having it out in the open for others to know." The hat stopped speaking in his mind._

" _BETTER BE H-. Wait no. That's not correct." The entire Great Hall froze._

" _NO! PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE PUT IN SLYTHERIN. ANYTHING." Draco's eyes stayed wide open._

" _Anything you say?"_

" _Yes! Hell, if we ever get resorted for any bloody reason, I'll even all you to allow me in ANY house. You said I could have done good anywhere. You can make me honorary ones for all I care. I can't have people thinking that. They'll think something is real off. Please you hat, I beg of you!" The hat mentally groaned inside the young man's head in annoyance, and the huffed._

" _Fine. If you're ever resorted, you're going straight to Gryffindor," Draco's eyes widened._

"BETTER BE SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table with a relieved look, and glanced over at his godfather who was sitting at the heads table. Then Moon, Nott, Parkinson, the Patil twins, and Perks were sorted. McGonagall called out the next name and the hall silenced. Whispers broke out.

"Potter, Harry!" A voice entered Harry's head.

" _Hmm," said a small voice in his ear._

 _"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

 _"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice._

 _"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.

The Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The names continued to be called and sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

* * *

The following morning in the Great Hall, owls with new post were flying about. Hermione smiled when she saw Bubble, the owl that her 'Aunt Cissa' and 'Uncle Luci' got her, drop off a box of sweets and a letter. She quickly glanced at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco got the same box of sweets and a letter too.

 _Dear Sweet Mya,_

 _How is everything there? Did you get sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin? Your Uncle seems to think that you would be in Slytherin knowing the chaos the two of you create, but I know that you will be in Gryffindor. It is said that Leblanc's are always Gryffindors as Malfoys are to Slytherin. Anyways, owl us back and go see Dragon later on. He and your father have something to show you that you_ _ **will**_ _be excited about. Your Uncle and I have managed to find a way to get you this past the wards, knowing that_ _ **muggle**_ _technology usually does not work on the grounds._

Hermione smiled at this and wondered what it was that Narcissa and Lucius had gotten her. It must be something she really missed to have her Aunt and Uncle, who are usually inadept with muggle technology, to get her something. She continued reading while munching on her sweets.

 _We've managed to get Dragon's one as well, so the two of you will be able to communicate with us at any time. Do not let anyone know of this._ The writing changed scrawl, and Hermione knew it was then Lucius.

 _On another note sweetheart, nothing has been revealed I hope? I know that you will want to talk to Draco, so your father and I have that already figured out. It is part of the reason that you need to see your father and Draco sometime in the next week or so. Meet them in the owlery if they have yet to find another way to see you. Anyways, keep safe and keep to the plan, my dear Niece. Your Aunt and I will see you and Draco in a few days._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luci._

 _P.S. The letters charmed, so what you see- only you see. No one-else. Love Uncle._

Hermione was smiling by the time she finished her letter and glanced around to the other first years receiving letters from their families as well. Ron saw the large box of sweets that Hermione had received and his eyes widened.

"Where on earth did you get that?" He exclaimed, eyes wide with anticipation. Hermione scowled.

"Where do you think it came from, Ron? It came in with my post," Hermione exclaimed loudly, a frown beginning to form on her face.

"Well can I have some? It looks like you have plenty to give around," Ron commented. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No. These are my favorites and I'm not going to give them to the likes of you, if you continue to acting the way that you are," a few heads turned around to the Gryffindor table, looking at the two arguing first-years.

"Well, it's not like I bloody did anything, I just asked if I could have some candy, no wonder nobody wants to be your friend yet, especially to someone annoying as you," Tears sprung to the corners of Hermione's eyes and she grabbed her things and rushed out of the Great Hall. Two sets of eyes watching what transpired between the redhead and bushy-haired girl.

* * *

Later that week, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were in the potions classroom down in the dungeons. Between the two houses it was a rather interesting day. Hermione perfected the levitation of a feather, via Wingardium Levi _o_ sa, while Draco and Harry shown off during the first flying class with Madam Hooch. When Hermione got Draco alone in the hall, she scolded him for being such an idiot and baiting Harry like he did. Draco frowned.

"Be lucky that I didn't pummel Weasel the second I saw him then," Draco spat. Hermione frowned and then rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Hermione! He made you cry. You ran out of the Great Hall and I couldn't even do anything," Draco said softly, frowning. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. What did your letter say?" Draco ignored the fact she changed the subject.

"Basically Mum asked what house I was sorted into, and that Mum and Dad got us something muggle and that'll work past the wards. Dad also told me to make sure the secrets safe and to keep you safe," Hermione nodded.

"Also, to meet you and Uncle Sev at the owlery later. Any idea what that was about?" Hermione shook her head.

"Come on, let's head to Potions before Dad'll deduct points." Draco nodded. Hermione traveled the longer way to the dungeons while Draco took a shortcut so nobody would suspect anything. Hermione arrived right before Snape did. His robes billowed around him as he walked in quickly before turning to the class, eyes narrowed.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art in potion making." Snape glanced at Draco briefly before continuing.

"However, for those select few...who possess the predisposition...I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," Snape glanced around the room before stopping at Harry Potter.

"Any what is it, that is so important, Mr. Potter, that you cannot pay attention?" Hermione snorted before covering her mouth quickly with her hands. Snape turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you find this amusing Ms. Granger?" Hermione flushed pink and she shook her head. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting class," Hermione's jaw drop. Snape rolled his eyes and continued on.

"This year, I am doing something new… I believe in the long run that it will allow there to be less hostility between the houses. For the next five years, these are your potions classmates. I will be assigning you pairs, which is who you will work with for the foreseeable future." The class became an uproar.

"SILENCE," One could hear a drop of a pin if need be. Snape got 8 sheets of paper, numbered them, and then put them along the desks.

"You will not speak until you are all in your seats, if you speak before then, the detentions will be handed out." Snape snapped.

"Goyle and Longbottom, table one." Neville paled and took his seat while Goyle got patted on his back from his fellow slytherins.

"Potter and Zabini, table two," Blaise smirked and shook hands with Harry.

"Weasley and Nott, table three," Ron paled, and took his seat beside Theo quickly. Nott chuckled and smirked.

"Thomas and Crabbe, table four" The pair looked at each other and shrugged.

"Bulstrode and Brown, table five" The two girls glared at each other in disgust. They sat as far apart as the could.

"Patil and Davis, table six" The two nodded to each other in acknowledgement. The class held their breath as the saw the remaining four students. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, and Seamus Finnigan.

"Table seven will consist of Parkinson and Finnigan, and table eight will consist of Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Pansy shrieked in disgust and sat down. Draco and Hermione sat beside each other stiffly, ignoring one another. Snape walked to the front of the classroom and began his lecture.

Most of these things Hermione and Draco already knew considering they had private lessons, so they ignored the lecture and wrote to each other instead.

 _So Mya._ Hermione shook her head and opened her notebook as it warmed up. She smiled.

 _So, Drake?_

 _I think your Father is trying to get us to murder one another._ Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.

 _Murder one another?_ Draco could be heard scribbling quickly.

 _Yes, as a matter of fact. I mean why stick Hermione GRANGER and Draco Malfoy together?_

 _I think he was doing that for the benefit of Mya SNAPE, best friend of Draco Malfoy. I don't think he has ever done pairs before, though. Why start changing now. If i'm right, which I normally am, we're gonna be pretty good actors by the tim-_ Hermione's journal was snatched out of her hand and she looked up at Snape. His eyes softened briefly as he read, but hardened back before anyone noticed.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, dinner detention at 6 o'clock. Next time, if you feel like it is not important to pay attention in class, at least try to look like you are." Hermione's jaw dropped and Malfoy crossed his arms and grumbled.

Snickers were heard throughout the class and Pansy shrieked. "Why would you give Drakie-poo detention with that rat? He didn't do a single thing," Draco paled and looked at Snape with wide eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy was also not paying attention. He was writing in his notebook," Hermione and Draco decided ignore each other for the rest of class and for the rest of the afternoon, knowing if they didn't they would be in more trouble.

* * *

And,this folks brings this to a wrap for this week. Read and Review please! Let me know what you think. If you do, the next chapter may be edited on time this week. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following the story! Hope ya enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Once the two were in the confines of Snape's office, Draco turned to Hermione.

"You idiot! You got us detention!" Hermione stared at Draco disbelievingly.

"Me? You got the dentition all by yourself. And Drakie-Poo? Merlin, why did that pug-faced prat call you that for?" Hermione screeched, and Draco's face turned to one of those of disgust.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? I hardly even know her! Seriously My-" The door snapped open and Severus walked inside. The door slammed shut and he charmed it to where no-one can enter. He looked at the two and rolled his eyes.

"Must you two always act like this?" Two heads snapped his way.

"ACT LIKE WHAT?!" Hermione and Draco screeched in unison, before crossing their arms. They paused and they glanced at each other, and then back to Severus and they started to chuckle. Severus smiled and conjured up two boxes before looking at Hermione and Draco with a serious look on his face.

"You two mustn't be caught. That, Hermione dear, is why I snatched both of your journals, and why both of you have detention tonight. You should have them charmed like you were suppose to, but be lucky it was me and not another one of your teachers." Severus pulled out the two journals and set them on the table before waving his wand over them. He motioned for them to grab them and they stuffed them in their bags.

"Now, for the reason you are actually here," He placed two boxes, that were rather large, in front of the two.

"Me, Cissa, and Lucius, and your two favorite Uncle's of course have managed to get your Apple products working past the technology wards," Draco and Hermione stared at Severus shocked, looks of glee showing on their faces. The two quickly reached for their precious electronics, but were blocked by Severus's wand.

"You can NOT allow these to be seen by the other students. Charms have already been placed among them that will allow them to remain invisible." Draco opened his mouth, but Severus silenced him.

"There are conditions to you having these here….. One, you cannot use these in class, and you can only access your Macbook and Ipad after class unless you have my express permission. You can access them any time if you are in my office, to get in during a free period, use a disillusionist charm on yourself. I would be notified of this if you are not. Two. You keep your phones on your person, and they are only used to contact, Me, your Uncle's, Cissa, or Lucius or each other. You may contact each other between classes, but only in case of an emergency do you call Cissa or Lucius. Am I understood?" Severus gave pointed looks to the two children in front of him, who grumbled, before nodding

Severus grinned and snapped his hands. A house-elf appeared with two platters of food.

"I have your favorites here," The two dug into the food eagerly until everything was gone. Draco looked to Hermione and crossed his arms.

"Now, tell me what the Weasel said that made you cry. We're gonna make him pay, and if you aren't gonna help, I'm gonna do it," Draco smirked and Hermione raised her eyebrow, before opening her mouth.

"Draco, he basically told her that she was an annoying know-it-all brat and that no one would be her friend," Severus spoke up, looking back to the article he was reading. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he turned to Hermione who was picking at her shirt, trying to avoid Draco's stare. Draco's face turned red in anger before he stood up, and began pacing Severus's office.

"Draco, how exactly are you going to make him 'pay'," Severus questioned with his eyebrow raised, and Hermione looked to him. Draco smirked mischievously, and Hermione caught on, grinning mischievously.

"Pranks," The two children said in unison, and Severus's eyes widened and were nearly popping out of his head. Severus sighed, knowing that nothing will change their minds.

"I will allow you to do this, only if you do not get caught." Draco and Hermione's eyes lit up, and he held his finger up.

"Ah. ah ah…..I will only mention you two, or one of you, if, and ONLY if, it can be directly pinned on you. I of course will know, it was you obviously, but please do try to be discreet with this." They nodded their heads, and grabbed their things.

"Also, don't cause too much havoc. Don't do any irreversible damage to the school, or to Weasley," They grinned and nodded, before walking out of the office, discreetly of course.

"See you tomorrow?" Draco nodded, and the two went back to their separate dormitories.

* * *

The following day, the two discussed when they were to set the plan into motion. Hermione concluded that it would be best if she were to act as if everything was normal. As if nothing had happened in the Great Hall the day prior, which Draco whole-heartedly agreed to, knowing that their revenge would not be pinned on them, because it would be so long after the actual incident.

Over the following weeks, Hermione has slowly become associated with the two boys. She would insist on helping them with homework, which they begrudgingly agreed to, since they did agree that their scores have been higher since she began helping. Hermione and Draco happened to be the top students in their first year, and they both had perfect scores in all of their classes. Many people never knew that because the fact of them being friends, was the reason their grades were so high.

Hermione had her notes and other textbooks scattered across one of the back tables in the library as she worked on her Charms essay. She pulled out the notebook she used to talk to Draco.

 _Have you worked on the charms essay yet?_ A few moments passed before he responded.

 _I finished it earlier, why?_

 _I need ideas, come help me?_ Hermione had been working on the essay for a few hours that afternoon once her classes finally finished, but had come to a blank in the middle of her paper. She asked Harry and Ron before she ventured off to the library, but they were no help to her. She continued working for another twenty minutes before she heard a chair scoot and she snapped her head up. Draco sat down beside her and grinned slightly.

"Hey Mya," Hermione smiled slightly, and frowned before pushing her essay towards him, who dutifully proofread it. He continued to point out little errors, allowing her to eventually finish the essay an hour later.

"Wanna go to Uncle Sev's office?" Hermione smiled brightly at that and nodded as she and Draco gathered their things.

"I'll get Dad to proofread if he isn't too busy," Draco nodded and grabbed Hermione's bag off the table and slung it across his shoulder. Hermione nodded her thanks, and grabbed his books and they ventured out to the dungeons. Once they arrived, the quietly came in, while Snape had yet to look up.

"Whatever you want, get on with it," Snape droned, marking his quill across a paper multiple times. The two friends exchanged glances before shrugging and throwing their things onto their desk in the back. Severus looked up at the two expectantly with an arched eyebrow.

"Can I help you with anything Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione frowned, before digging through her bookbag.

"Can you proof this? I got lost in the middle of it and had Drake help me with it," Severus sighed and waved his wand, charming the door shut.

"Sweetheart, you do realize that I do have parchments to grade," Severus looked at Hermione pointedly and Hermione slumped defeatedly, then pouted. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed and looked down at her charms essay. Hermione and Draco grabbed their bags and walked into Severus's office.

"Daddy, do you know if Aunt Cissy is busy?" Hermione popped her head out of his door and he waved his hand no, and shooed her back into his office with Draco, and continued to critique her paper. Hermione shrugged and opened her laptop, and set it on her father's desk. Draco sat down on the couch and propped his feet up comfortably. Hermione set up a video call and sat down beside Draco on the couch, leaning on him and watched as he played a video game. Narcissa and Lucius appeared on the screen a few minutes later, and the two had yet to notice.

"Well, don't you two look cosy," Lucius remarked. Hermione and Draco shriek ed and looked up, almost knocking the laptop off of Draco's lap.

"Father! Don't do that!" Draco exclaimed loudly, holding his laptop carefully and Lucius laughed loudly. Narcissa rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione and Draco.

"How are you two coping with classes?" Worry was evident on Narcissa's face as she looked between the two children.

"Our grades are good. We're top of the class- tied I believe, but we've been dealing, Aunt Cissy," Hermione murmured. Narcissa glanced to Draco, then back to Hermione.

"Draco…..?" Draco crossed his arms and frowned.

"I hate the fact that I can't stick up for Mya. Ronald Weasley likes to make fun of her Mother," Draco stated quietly. Narcissa's eyes widened, and she frowned.

"Have you done anything about that, Darling?" Hermione nodded slightly, before turning to Draco and grinning mischievously. Lucius's eyes widened as he recognized the telltale signs of trouble brewing.

"You two are going to start back up again, aren't you?" Hermione bobbed her head quickly and grinned.

"Oh, Uncle, whatever do you mean? Me and Draco are perfect little angels," Hermione said innocently, and glanced at her nails. Lucius snorted and hid his laugh.

"Anyways, the actual reason for the call," Hermione's face turned serious before glaring at Draco.

"This dunderhead here," Hermione pointed to Draco. "Decided that it would be smart to challenge Harry to a duel, and then not show up." Instantly, both Narcissa and Lucius began to scold Draco, but Hermione held her hand up. Both stopped immediately.

"But…Harry found a three-headed dog, I guess you could call it, there instead… It was guarding something. Something important for sure…" Narcissa and Lucius recoiled back.

"A three headed dog? Are you sure?!" Hermione nodded her head. The two adults exchanged glances and then looked back to Hermione.

"Just.. just stay safe, you two. Keep us up to date with any news," Narcissa gave Hermione a pointed look before continuing. "Tell Severus we said hello, Dear. We love you both," Narcissa and Lucius both disappeared off of the screens, leaving Hermione and Draco in confused silence.

"Well, okay… then….." Draco said slowly, and stretched his legs, before propping them back up. He glanced at Hermione who had a frown on her face.

"That was odd, how Aunt Cissy abruptly left….." Hermione rubbed her chin in thought and leaned back into Draco before shrugging.

"If they do know, we know that Dad and them will do something to take care of it," Draco nodded his headed and turned his attention back to his game.

* * *

After Severus finished proofing Hermione's essay, he turned back to the parchments he was grading before he was interrupted. Two hours later, he dropped his red ink quill and turned to his office, a confused look on his face. He didn't remember the two leaving his office.

He walked over to his door and quietly peeked in. He smiled softly as he saw that the two had fallen asleep. Draco's laptop had been put on the coffee table, and Hermione was curled into Draco. He had his arms wrapped around her securely and his head was resting on top of hers. Severus's heart melted at the site of the two best friends, fast asleep. He smirked and pulled out his camera and took a picture of the duo.

"This is definitely going in the photo album," Severus whispered to himself, as he closed the door and left the two be for the remainder of the night.

* * *

I hope you guys likes this chapter. :D The troll and such should be coming up soon. Leave me a review and let me know what ya think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, favoriting, and following the story! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

It was finally Halloween, and the students were given the afternoon off from their classes. Draco sat at the Slytherin table, snacking on bits and pieces of candy while doing homework. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table briefly, to see if Hermione shown up yet. He frowned and then glanced at Snape, who was looking in his direction. Draco stood up and grabbed his books and left the Great Hall. He glanced around the hallway, before running to an empty classroom and pulling out his phone and dialing Hermione's number into his phone, dread filling his body.

 _Draco?!_ Hermione screeched on the other end of the line. He could hear that she was scared.

 _Where are you? What's happening?_ Noises could be heard on the other end of the line and Draco heard Hermione's terrified shriek.

 _Th-there's…..there's a troll! I-I'm….on the third floor… Dra...co…. I need help. Get Dad… Please…._

Draco's eyes widened in shock before he ran out of the room, books abandoned in search of her. By the time he had reached the third floor, everything was overturned and he could hear things still being overturned.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, everyone was eating their dinner before Professor Quirrell came running in.

"THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Snapes eyes widened as he looked around the Hall, Hermione and Draco nowhere to be seen. Students began to panic and other Professors began to escort the students out. Once everyone was out of the castle, the remaining professors went through the castle to ensure no one had been left behind. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore headed towards the third floor once they finished a sweep of the dungeons. Once they arrived there, they received quite the shock.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall shrieked, surprise evident in her voice. In front of her were Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, and Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood. Draco had a look of pure terror on his face as he brandished his wand defensively as best as a 11 year old could. Hermione lay on the ground unconscious, gashes covering her arms and face. Severus's eyes widened.

"Oh my," Dumbledore breathed, as he came into view behind the rest of the professors. He flicked his wand and the troll disappeared. Draco snapped his head up and the sudden disappearance of the troll. His eyes widened and he paled further, as he saw who all was there.

"It's not what it looks like!" Draco exclaimed, before lowering his wand. Snape walked forward and narrowed his eyes, before looking at Hermione.

"Get the girl to the hospital wing," Severus ordered, before grabbing Draco by his arm. Draco shrieked in pain before wretching his arm out of his Uncle's hold. Severus's eyes widened as he pulled up the sleeve of Draco's robe. Four gigantic gashes covered his arm.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy!" At his uncle's tone, Draco shrunk back and he grimaced. The other professors were looking on with curiosity. Severus's features softened as he looked as his nephew.

"Dragon, why didn't you say anything? It's not like we're not going to let you bleed out," Severus chided gently. McGonagall's eyes quirked up at his tone. Draco kept his mouth shut stubbornly. Severus continued to glare at him before Draco shrunk back further before tears started to form in his eyes.

"Uncle Severus…." Draco whispered. The two watched as Hermione was levitated towards the hospital wing. The remaining professors stood looking between the terrified young boy and the potions master, who is normally not so….emotional.

"I'll deal with the boy," Snape droned, and he narrowed his eyes. The professors left, and Severus walked Draco towards his office in the dungeons to get a potion. Draco paled and he clutched his arm and groaned. Severus looked down at him worriedly and quickened his pace. He turned back and noticed Draco was paler than before and he rushed over to his side.

"Uncle Sev….." The small boy whispered, before passing out. Severus's eyes widened as he caught the boy, and picked him up in his arms. He rushed through the castle with Draco limp in his arms, and he reached the hospital wing. The other professors were there and Madam Pomfrey looked up to the huffing teacher in shock.

"I was going to give him a potion in my office, but on the way there he passed out," Severus explained. Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly, and guided Snape towards an empty bed beside Hermione. Once Draco was situated, he turned to Dumbledore.

"I'll contact Lucius and Narcissa. They would want to know. I'll also contact Mr. Mallory, Miss Granger's Uncle. He's a half-blood." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this and then nodded.

After he left the hospital wing, Severus headed towards his private quarters. Once inside, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and opened his floo.

"MALFOY MANOR!" Seconds later, Snape was tumbling out of the floo and he dusted his clothes off. He glanced around.

"Twinky?" A house-elf appeared and looked at Severus wide-eyed.

"Master Severus? Yous was not expected this evening!"

"Twinky, would you please lead me to Lucius and Narcissa. It's an emergency." Twinky's eyes widened and she grabbed Severus's hand and apparated him to where Lucius and Narcissa were. The two elder Malfoy's were in the other wing of the house, in one of the family library's with Lyra and Leo. Four heads snapped up as they heard someone apparate in there. They looked to see Severus with a grim look on his face.

"Draco and Mya were attacked by a troll earlier this evening." Narcissa gasped and Lucius paled. Lyra and Leo were looking between the adults curiously.

"I told them that I would contact you two, and "Uncle Luke", so Lucius you need to change now so I can floo you both back to the school with me." The two nodded their heads and Narcissa led the two eight year olds into the other room so they change into outer robes. Lucius turned back to Severus with a worried look on his face.

"What exactly happened?" Severus began to recount the tale that Draco previously told him and Lucius nodded understandingly.

"It's good thing that he was there.." Severus looked at Lucius questioningly.

"Imagine what would have happened to your daughter Severus, if Draco wasn't there. You said that when you arrived there that she was already unconscious. What if it was worse than that, if Draco wasn't there? I told him at the beginning of the year to watch over her, and he did just that." Severus sighed and ran his hands through his black locks. Narcissa and the twins arrived a few moments later and Severus turned to the two children.

"Remember, don't say anything to anyone, understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus," The twins bobbed their heads and Snape flooed the group to his private quarters. Moments later, 'Lucas Mallory" and his two children arrived, after receiving a frantic call from his niece's professor. Lucius's hair was charmed to be dark brown and short. He was tanner than he was before and his eye color and nose were charmed to be slightly different than usual. He was also dressed in muggle clothing. Snape led the way towards the hospital wing. Once there, Narcissa gasped at her son and niece.

"The children will be fine," Madam Pomfrey stated from the other side of the room, walking towards the group. Lucius walked towards Hermione's bedside and grasped her tiny, and pale hand in his large one. Lyra followed her dad to Hermione's bedside.

"Daddy?" Lyra whispered softly. She tugged Leo towards Hermione, tears forming in her eyes. Narcissa turned to Poppy.

"How long will they be out?" Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened in surprise.

"The young girl over there was unconscious when we arrived there, so we don't know the extent of what is currently wrong with her. We healed the wounds that were along her face and arms. Draco here, was conscious when we arrived at the attack. He was defending Miss Granger, and he had gashes along his arm. Severus spoke to him, and after we situated Miss Granger, he came running in with Draco in his arms unconscious." Narcissa covered her mouth, surprise evident on her face.

"What exactly attacked them?" Lucius questioned coldly. He turned to Madam Pomfrey and narrowed his eyes. Madam Pomfrey was shocked at the cold tone from the stranger hovering over the young muggle-born's bed. Madam Pomfrey stood there in surprise.

"She was attacked by a troll, Mr. Mallory." Lucius's eyes narrowed before turning back to his niece.

"Tell me right now, why I shouldn't sue this school," He spat in disgust, "For child endangerment? My niece almost died if it weren't for that boy," Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes.

"Mr. Mallory, I am only a healer. I do not deal with the inner workings of the school. If you would like, take it up with Headmaster Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey then left the hospital wing, leaving the huge family together.

* * *

Hermione woke up the following morning confused. She glanced around before realizing she was in the hospital wing. She remembered talking to Draco and then being attacked by a large troll. _DRACO!_ She looked around the hospital wing and noticed a bed with a curtain around it.

"Heeeeey? Is anyone awake?" She whined. She felt lonely. No one was there and she wanted to leave the hospital wing. Hermione heard the curtain of a bed shuffle and her eyes widened.

"Draco?" She whispered, and he nodded weakly and held a hand to his mouth, quieting her. He pointed to the two blond fluffs laying on his bed. Leo and Lyra were out cold against the blankets and Hermione chuckled weakly before yawned loudly. Lyra began to move around once she heard voices. She sat up and looked around the hospital wing. She noticed her older brother was awake.

"Dragon!" Lyra crushed Draco in a hug and he groaned, while hugging her back.

"Careful Ly. I'm still sore." Leo woke up a few minutes later and smiled when he saw Draco awake. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Hermione. He ran across the room and tackled her in a hug.

"MYA! You're alright!" Hermione winced at sudden bear hug by the younger boy, and Draco frowned.

"Leo! Get off her! Can't you see that she's hurt worse than I am?" Draco scolded. Leo looked at Draco guiltily before turning back to Hermione and apologizing.

"Well, I can assume since you two are here, Mum and Dad are too. Where did they go off to?" The twins shrugged and the two eight year olds frowned.

"I see that you two are finally awake," a one 'Lucas Mallory' said, as he walked into the hospital room.

"Uncle Luci!" Lucius grumbled at the nickname, but continued towards her with a frown on the face before turning to Draco. He crossed his arms and stared at the two disbelievingly.

"What in the Bloody Hell were you two thinking?!" Lucius roared, making Draco and Hermione shrink back. He was still intimidating when he's in his 'disguise' and the two knew it was going to come eventually.

He turned to Hermione with narrowed eyes. "How on earth, did you managed to start fighting a bloody troll, Hermione Jean? Be lucky you aren't being grounded when we return to The Manor! AND YOU!" Lucius turned to Draco menacingly.

"You didn't alert a teacher! Severus was there and you could have called him!" Draco paled. "YOU two should be ashamed! You knew better than this and look where it got you! In the Hospital Wing, with me yelling at you at 2:30 in the morning!" Lucius took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Explain. Now." As the two told their story, Lucius was becoming angrier by the minute with Dumbledore. A troll loose in the castle, free to attack anyone, which in this case was his son and his niece. Lucius was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name being called.

"Father?" Draco was waving a hand in his face to get his attention. Lucius glared, and Draco dropped his hand.

"When can we be released?" He looked over at Hermione and then back to Draco, a smirk on his face.

"You two will be released tomorrow morning." Sounds of protest emerged from the two and he quieted them with a glare.

* * *

A week later after being released from the hospital wing, the two were settled back into their common rooms and the last week was forgotten. Days went by as they went to and from their classes without any more problems arising. During one of the Quidditch matches, Harry's broom was being bewitched, and Hermione ended up setting her father's robes on fire to distract him, when he in fact was counteracting Quirrell's wandless, and silent curse. She received a week's worth of detention from him right before the Christmas Holidays.

"Miss Granger," Snape said coolly, as she walked into the classroom.

"For your final detention tonight you'll be helping clean the cauldrons from the potion fifth years made today in class. I'll be back in two hours. I expect it to be finished by then." Snape turned towards Hermione, smirked and he twitched his hand, her wand flying towards him.

"No magic. Do it the muggle way." Hermione grumbled about _annoying fathers, and stupid detentions_ , and decided against saying anything too loudly. Knowing her father, he would assign her an extra detention just for talking smack to him. Snape left her in the dungeons alone with 15 grime filled cauldrons.

"I hate the fact that he knows what I just _love_ to do _oh so much_ when I get in trouble." Hermione grumbled to herself, as she busied herself in front of the worse and grimiest of the cauldrons. An hour and a half later, covered in grime and sweat, she sat down, taking a break. She was down to one final cauldron, and she couldn't be more relieved.

"Shouldn't you still be working?" Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of Snape's voice. She narrowed her eyes.

"I still have a half hour left, _Professor_ ," Severus glared at his daughter, and then rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, just finish the last one." Hermione grumbled, but did as her father asked her to. She stared at him when she finished cleaning the cauldron, and threw her sponge down.

"Can I have my wand back now?" Severus relented, and he charmed and warded the classroom door, allowing them to speak freely.

"Did you learn anything, young lady?" Hermione muttered under her breath and he raised an eyebrow. He waited in silence for two minutes and Hermione spoke louder.

"Don't purposely light your father on fire when he's wandlessly casting," Hermione crossed her arms and looked down shamefully. Severus sighed and looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"Have you eaten yet, love?" Hermione shook her head.

"When did you last eat?" A muttered _breakfast_ came out and he frowned.

"Mya, you need to take better care of yourself. If I need to, I'm going to sic Draco on you to make sure you eat three times a day. You may not show that your friends in public, but I'm quite sure that he will find a way to ensure that you will eat on a daily basis. For all I know he may resort to sending a letter to Narcissa." Hermione frowned. Severus observed her for a few minutes before sighing in defeat.

"Are you going to tell me what's actually bugging you?" Hermione shook her head and she sat down. Severus summoned a house elf, asking for it to bring some leftovers from dinner for three people, and to summon Draco to Severus's office. Hermione perked up slightly at the last part and Severus smiled. Draco always managed to cheer her up, and get her out of nearly any funk that she's dealing with.

"Potions Master Snape, Mr. Malfoy said he would be along in a few moments, and you three's dinner will be placed in your office sirs," Severus nodded in thanks and the elf apparated away. A knocked sounded on the door, before it opened.

"Hi Uncle Sev," Draco chirped, a smile on his face. He saw Hermione and grinned even wider.

"Mya! What brings you down here?" Hermione glared at him and it took a few moments before it dawned on him.

"Did you have to make her clean cauldrons, Uncle Sev?" Draco pointed out amusedly. Draco could tell that Hermione was still peeved about doing it, and was not happy with her father at all.

Severus rolled his eyes and ignored the two. Once their meals arrived, they ate in silence. "Have you two packed for the break yet?" Draco nodded his head while Hermione shook her head no.

"Just make sure you're packed by noon tomorrow, Mya. Narcissa is picking you up tomorrow and you two are going shopping. Lucius is getting you, Draco." Hermione smiled and nodded before pondering about Harry and Ron.

"I wonder what Harry and Ron are going to do. They both told me they are going back to their families for the Holidays. Ronald seem rather excited about it, and Harry seemed a bit closed off about it…" Hermiones face scrunched up as she thought aloud. Severus frowned at the mention of Potter returning home for the holidays.

"Did Potter ever talk about which relatives?" Hermione paused, before frowning.

"The Dursleys? Or Dudleys? Its his maternal aunt. That much I know. Why?" Severus paled and almost choked on his food. He swallowed quickly before standing up.

"Hermione, do you remember when I was younger and I would tell you about my friend Lily Evans? How we visited her when you were younger? Along with your Uncle Jamie, Remy, and Siri? You were probably only two or three at the time." Hermione slowly nodded her head in recognition at her late Aunt and Uncle. She still spoke to her other two uncle's rather frequently.

"You were really distraught when she died, and you cried for weeks, and I tried to calm you….Hermione, that was Harry's mother." Hermione and Draco's eyes widened. Hermione's brows furrowed.

"How come I could remember Aunt Lily and Uncle Jamie, but not Harry?"

"You were around Lily and James much longer than you were with Harry. They were a constant in your life since you were born. You didn't see Harry that often because you were quite sick for a few months and we didn't want it to contaminate to him." Hermione frowned, but nodded. Severus continued to speak.

"When Lily died, we were still quite good friends, despite the fact of our past differences. We reconciled once I had you, and she knew of you and she was going to take you in, if the need arised. Anyways, a few weeks before...You-Know-Who killed her and James, she demanded me," Severus froze and took a deep breath. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other warily, and then back to Severus, waiting.

"More so, she begged me to make sure that baby Harry would never live with the Dursleys." Severus began pacing around the room, his paled face contorted in rage.

"Dad? Why shouldn't he live with the Dursley's for?" Hermione tilted her head confused, while waiting for Severus to reply.

"Petunia Evans," Severus spat maliciously. "Petunia Evans is the most stuck up uncaring bitch of all times. She should NOT have had Harry given to her, let alone raise him." Hermione's eyes widened. Severus normally, if not ever, cursed in front of her.

"I was told by Albus that he was someplace safe, but he wouldn't tell me where. I've asked of him, and he told me he was safe. He didn't disclose the location though, even though I inquired. A few years later, when Sirius was released he sent in his adoption papers, they were denied. We have no idea as to why that happened though," Severus frowned.

"Bloody Hell," Severus murmured. He ran his hands through his black hair conflictingly, making it stick out in all places. Severus's head snapped up and he looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Hermione, go and fetch Potter. I'll be damned if I don't follow Lily's final wishes. She would be rolling over in her grave if she knew I didn't do a damned thing. He's old enough now to have some sense as to where he would want to live. If worse comes to worse Sirius can just petition an appeal, which I doubt he would lose now that the child is attending Hogwarts." Hermione gaped at her father, and then to Draco. Draco shrugged and he turned back to Severus. Hermione huffed, and ran out of the dungeons in a hurry.

* * *

Hermione dragged a confused Harry out of the Gryffindor common rooms, and rushed through the halls of the castle.

"Hermione? Where are you taking me? What's wrong?" Hermione turned to Harry and then glanced around the hall.

"Professor Snape needs to see you, it's urgent. He sent me to retrieve you. I was in detention earlier." Harry paled at the mention of Snape and he gulped.

"What does Professor Snape want to do with me?" Hermione shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough, Harry. Nothing bad is going to happen." The two arrived at the dungeons and she knocked on the door before walking in. Severus and Draco looked up and Draco nodded as Severus whispered something into his ear. Harry gulped and glanced at Hermione frightenedly.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Hermione shook her head and held her finger up, making him stop talking for the moment.

"Mr. Potter." Harry gulped and the professors tone and Hermione glared at her father.

"Do you really have to say it like that? You're going to make him pee in his pants! He's terrified of you!" Harry looked at Hermione bewildered, shock blatantly showing across his face. Severus began to chuckle and Harry looked at the three people in front of him.

"What's going on?" Severus stopped chuckling, and looked at Harry with a frown.

"Mr. Potter? Is it alright if I call you Harry?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes before nodding slowly. Draco sniggered and Hermione elbowed him in the side, causing him to glare at her.

"Harry, is it true that you live with Petunia Evans?" Harry's eyes widened even more and he paled, before backing up against a desk. Severus noticed this and dropped the "cold professor" facade, allowing his parental mask to pop out, the side that his family often saw.

"Harry. Do you want to go back there? When I mentioned the holidays, you kinda froze..." Hermione questioned hesitantly, causing Harry to break his focus on Severus and look at her.

Harry shook his head quickly and a frightened look appeared on his face. "No. I never liked it there. They call me freak…And it's so annoying…. I can't help that I'm like this. Just a burden who is wasting space" He whispered. Severus growled at his words and sat down.

"Potter…" Draco stated. Harry looked at Draco wide eyed, confused that he isn't insulting them.

"I've never liked it there…" Harry started.

"If I wasn't good, they would lock me in the cupboard under the stairs. If I did something really bad, they wouldn't let me eat as my punishment. Dudley always got to eat, even though he did worse things than I did. They always got mad at me when strange things would happen. Accidental magic that is. I hated it there…a-and.. they beat me when I did accidental magic. Uncle Vernon was plenty happy with giving punishments with his belt." Severus and Draco looked angry at this truth coming out.

"You're not going back to that...that place. I refuse it. You're coming home with Hermione and I tomorrow. I don't give a damn what Albus Dumbledore says. Petunia hasn't changed one bit from what it sounds like." Harry looked lost.

"You and Hermione?" Severus's eyes widened.

The older man groaned in annoyance. "Mya, Sweetheart, you should tell him." Hermione glared at her father, and Harry looked between the three wide eyed.

"What's going on?" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Harry, what you're about to find out, the reason I haven't told anyone is because of my safety, remember that first." Harry nodded his head.

"Harry, Professor Snape is my dad."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. What will Harry think? Let me know what you guys think! Totally forgot that friday passed, but whatever. It's the weekly chapter. But Alas, I got it!

Leave me your thoughts! :D

~PCR


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! The story has gotten over 7600 hits! Cant believe that! I hope yall like this chapter. It's not as dramatic as I bet most of yall thought it would be, and I know that they are acting O.C in this. It'll be less awkward and such once we get finished with first year.

* * *

Harry stared at Hermione, jaw slack. He looked between Hermione and Severus, disbelief written over his face for a total of ten minutes before he spoke quietly.

"H-h-he's your father?" Harry exclaimed in a very high pitched tone, and Hermione nodded. Harry turned to Draco with confusion on his face.

"Then what are you doing here for?"

"I'll start from the beginning." Draco interrupted.

"Mya and I met when we were five. She still lived with her mother and step-father," Draco spat. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco crossed his arms and frowned before speaking again.

"Anyways. We met when we were five, and we became best friends. This was before either of us knew that we could do magic. Her father then obtained custody of her, and we thought we were never going to see each other again because she was going to live across the country."

"Severus is my god-father, by the way. One night, my parents and I went over for dinner, and lo and behold, Mya is there. Truth is Potter, Mya and I have been best friends for years now. The problem of this matter is, is that not a lot of people can know who her real family is. It's for her safety and her family's safety. Potter. You have to swear you won't tell a soul." Harry nodded his head and he turned to Snape.

"So you don't actually act like a 'dungeon bat'?" Harry questioned cheekily. Severus looked at Harry wide eyed before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Merlin's beard, No….. Only our family knows that Hermione exists. Not even Dumbledore knows. Minerva soon enough though..." Severus kept chuckling and Harry stared, not believing what he was seeing. Harry then remembered the actual reason he was brought here for.

"So you can get me away from the Dursley's?" Harry questioned quietly, a sliver of hope in his voice.

"I'm going to try. I'll speak to Minerva about it. Harry, you aren't the only one who this has happened to before, you know that right?" Severus stated softly. Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. Hermione and Draco shared glances and they both embraced the neglected boy, who tentatively hugged them back. Severus smiled and shook his head fondly.

* * *

Once Severus knew that the friends were back into their respective common rooms, he headed towards Minerva McGonagall's office. He knocked, and walked in without waiting for a response.

"Severus! What brings you down here this evening?" Minerva looked up in surprise from the papers she was grading.

"Minerva, there's a child that has been abused by his relatives. He doesn't wish to stay here, or stay with his family." Severus stated calmly. Minerva gasped, shocked, and stood up abruptly.

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter." Minerva's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but Severus silenced her.

"Dumbledore is not to know, Minerva. Dumbledore has said on more than one occasion, that he must stay with his maternal Aunt, for she is his mother's kin, but Minerva, Lily begged me weeks before she died that if something were to happen to her or James, that he is NOT to be placed in her care."

"How do you know he is being abused, Severus? You know that this is an extremely serious accusation,"

"Minerva, before I tell you this, you musn't tell anyone or freak out at the news i'm about to tell you. This affects my family life, which I tend to keep rather private for spying and their safety." Minerva nodded her head.

"I'll do a wizards oath, if it makes you happy." Severus nodded. After they finished, Severus took a deep breath before speaking again.

"My Daughter, Minerva is one of Mr. Potter's close friends. I spoke with them both tonight, and I know from first hand experience how horrible Petunia Evans truly acts." Minerva gasped at his news, and she stared at Severus.

"...Daughter?" Severus nodded, smiling slightly, before frowning again.

"Who?"

"She's your star pupil…..Hermione."

"Severus! That's impossible! She's a muggle-born!" Severus shook his head.

"No, Minerva, she's not. But getting off point, Hermione and I were speaking after her detention and she mentioned how he wasn't so keen on returning home to his aunt's family. She then told me it was his maternal aunt, and she retrieved him for me. We spoke, and he ended up admitting that he's neglected in the home."

"Are you sure of this?" Severus nodded.

"I'm ninety-five percent sure, Minerva. Did you see the boy when he first got here? He was under fed and you could tell that someone was beating on him. Look at my memories if you need to. Fact is, the boy needs out of Petunia Evan's care. I've offered him to come home with Hermione and I to spend Christmas with us and the Malfoy's." Minerva sighed.

"How do you plan to go about this Severus?" He proceeded to tell her what they were going to do, and that Narcissa was going to pick the two up the following day.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Hermione was bouncing up and down in excitement as she and Harry toted their trunks alongside them. Harry was looking around worriedly. Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be fine Harry. Aunt Cissa is really nice. The whole cold-face Malfoy act, is what it is- an act. Anyways, but Aunt Cissa will be in disguise." Hermione explained. Harry smiled slightly at her explanation, and her giddiness.

"Auntie!" Hermione rushed forward and hugged a tall brunette woman, who had two curly haired 'brunette' children alongside her. Hermione smiled widely.

"Lyra! Leo! What are you guys doing here?" Hermione chatted with them, before turning to Harry.

"Harry, come on." Harry walked forward, and Hermione introduced the three Malfoy's to the young boy.

Once they left the station Kings-Cross, Narcissa apparated them to Severus's large manor. Severus, Draco, and Lucius were already there, waiting for all of them to arrive. Harry gulped at the sight of Lucius Malfoy, and he shrunk back slightly.

"Calm down, boy," Lucius chuckled, and stepped forward, offering a hand.

"Call me Lucius," Harry stared at the hand, then back at Lucius. He shook it and nodded warily. Severus stood beside Lucius, a smirk forming on his face.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, eyes bright. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Can Draco and I show Harry around the house? And then to the pitch? I'll be he'll love it!" Severus chuckled, and nodded. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and rushed forward and pulled Draco by the collar of his shirt into the inner workings of her house.

"This is the library…..and this is the kitchen…..the study….Draco and I's study….our bedroom's…..here this will be your room….," Hermione pointed out each room as they walked by. Harry stopped at the room that Hermione claimed was his and he popped his head in. His eyes widened in awe before speaking quietly.

"This is mine? All this is mine?" Hermione turned back to him and smiled sadly before nodding.

"Yes Harry, it is YOURS. Since Dad spoke with Professor McGonagall last night, she agreed that it would be best if you stayed with us when you're on holidays. Yes, including summer break." Harry smiled brightly and hugged her tightly.

"Well, you can get settled in here. Me and Draco are going to our study." Harry nodded and walked into his room, shutting it. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled.

"C'mon. We've got planning to do," Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led them towards their private study. The study was filled with a multitude of things. Hermione relaxed and walked over to the couch in the back of the room, opposite of the television that was set up along the back wall.

"To first begin the break, I'm watching a movie. I don't care if Auntie wants to go shopping right now. I'm sitting on my arse for the next 2 hours and enjoy a movie. You are too." Hermione pointed beside her and Draco plopped down beside her and stretched, bringing his arms over her. She snuggled into him and flicked her wand. The movie appeared on the screen.

"We forgot the popcorn, Love. I'm gonna go and get some," Hermione pouted, and untangled herself from Draco and allowed him to move. He walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Minutes later, he arrived with a bowl of buttery popcorn in his arms, and a shy looking Harry behind him.

"I saw Harry in the kitchens, so I suggested he come up with us. Mum said that she'll come and get us in a few hours for Christmas shopping. Now scoot yer arse back to your rightful spot." Draco had a gigantic smile on his face, and he plopped down beside Hermione. Harry sat on the other side of her, and she smiled. Harry had a look of wonderment on his face as he noticed muggle technology around the room.

"How do you get muggle things to work here?" Draco shrugged and waved his hand.

"We just know that Mum and Father did something and it allows it to work. Maybe Siri or Remy worked on it too. You know how how they get Hermione. " Draco looked at Hermione who was grinning, and she nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, but Me and Mya have our computers at school, and Mum and Dad managed to get them past the wards." Harry grinned excitedly and he leaned back into the couch, while grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his face. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Wait. Yesterday I learned that you're a pure-blood," He pointed at Hermione and then back to Draco. Hermione nodded her head, urging him to continue.

"Why is it that you two are so…. tuned-in with muggle technology and muggle things. Ron never even talks about it…And from what I gathered, other pure-bloods don't either?"

"Well, Hermione is in fact a pure-blood, but her mother who is a squib, and her stepfather raised her as a muggle the first few years of her life. She goes to see them in the summer, and during some holidays, so she has to deal with it whether she likes it or not. She does like seeing her baby sister and brother though. Anyways, with the things that she does bring back, it's actually pretty useful. Mum bought me one of the mobile tellies so I can talk with Mya during the summer and they also got them to work past the wards at school. We have these cool solar powered portable chargers we use to make sure that the batteries won't die." Draco grinned and pulled out his Iphone and tossed it to Harry. Harry glanced at him warily.

"Okay, so I get that you are a pure-blood but how is that possible? I thought that Professor Snape was half-blood..?" Hermione shook her head.

"My mother was a squib from a well-known family and they gave her up for adoption when they realized that she can't do magic, so she was truly raised as a muggle. Not many people know that my Grandfather Tobias is a squib. Only the direct family knows, and its the same with my mother. He was adopted at a young age and raised as a muggle. Snape isn't even his true pure-blood name, but we don't really care." Harry nodded his head, now understanding the whole thing.

"Now, if we are done explaining this, can we get back to the movie please?" Hermione whined, a pout forming on her face. Draco laughed loudly and pulled her towards him, and he flicked his wand, turning the movie back on.

After an hour of the movie passed, Harry glanced over at the two beside him. Draco and Hermione were snuggled up with each other. Hermione had her head on Draco's chest and Draco's arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist, and smiles were both on their faces as they napped peacefully, an act that the two were used to doing since they were little children.

"Did you know that this happens to them all the time?" Harry jumped up at the sound of the voice and he saw Lucius standing in the doorway.

"I figured that it does. The two seem really close. They told me they've been friends, for what, almost 7 1/2 years now?" Lucius nodded.

"It was funny when Severus first introduced us to her. Her and Draco already knew each other and they were the best of friends. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. The whole family would be devastated. Draco would be devastated beyond belief." Harry nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"What about the other two…I think Hermione called them Lyra and Leo?" Harry questioned. Lucius nodded.

"How close is Hermione to them?" Lucius started to chuckle.

"Hermione considers them her other brother and sister. She has known them their entire lives. I know she doesn't class Draco as that. Their each other's best friend and know every dirty secret there is to know about the other. The don't keep anything from each other." Harry nodded. Moments later, Lucius smirked and held a finger over his mouth, silencing Harry in the process. He pointed at Hermione and Draco on the couch and he walked over to them quietly.

Lucius stuck his mouth next to Draco's ear.

"RISE AND SHINE, NAP TIME IS OVER," Lucius screeched in a high pitch. Hermione's head flew up and she looked around, wide eyed and let out a terrified scream.

Draco heard Hermione and he sat up. He saw his father and glared.

"Bloody Merlin! Why the hell did you wake us up for?" Harry laughed and Draco turned and glared at him. Draco's hair was sticking up everywhere, and the raven-haired boy kept laughing at his expense. Draco turned to his father who was smiling mischievously and narrowed his eyes. Hermione looked at Draco and then back to Harry before giggling.

"What? It something wrong with my hair?" Hermione snorted, before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

"Mya!" Draco whined. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to Lucius.

"What exactly did you wake us for?"

"You two finished the movie- its time -" Lucius was cut off as a loud voice reverberated throughout the room.

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY, HERMIONE JEAN SNAPE GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT. IF YOU AREN'T DOWN IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I'M GOING TO COME LOOK FOR YOU," Narcissa's voice entered into the room and Draco and Hermione paled. The glanced at each other and then back to Lucius and Harry before they scrambled out, and into the front room. Narcissa stood there with hers hands on her hips, waiting. Lyra and Leo were already ready to dredge outside into the cold, wintery day as they stood beside their mother, waiting for Draco and Hermione to arrive. The two bound down the stairs and Narcissa looked at them warily.

"Get your shoes, coats, and scarfs. We're going shopping in Muggle London." The two nodded their heads.

"Get Harry too. He's coming with us. From what I have heard, his family doesn't treat him very well, so we're going to take him shopping, our treat. Understood?" Once again, the two nodded their heads before grinning. Narcissa rolled her eyes, knowing that they were up to no-good. They bound back up their stairs and returned minutes later bundled up, with Harry in tow.

"Draco. Go and give Harry one of your father's old cloaks. I think Severus kept some in the front room closet." Draco nodded and walked off. Hermione turned to Harry with a grin on her face.

"Are you excited to go shopping?" Harry shrugged, and then glanced around at the house. He could see pictures littering the hallways. Old drawings, family portraits, and many portraits of Hermione, Draco, Leo, and Lyra, and combinations of the four. Even a few scattered pictures of what seemed like Hermione's younger sister and brother were mixed in. Harry looked closer and noticed a young Hermione and Draco each holding a baby, a wide grin on their faces.

"That was during the twins first Christmas," Narcissa stood behind Harry as he looked at pictures. Harry nodded, and glanced over at another picture. Hermione and Draco were curled up on a couch with their uniforms on, and their limbs intertwined. He noticed it looked recent.

"When was this one?" Narcissa glanced over at the picture he was pointing to and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I don't have the slightest idea. It looks like they're in their school robes though. Severus must have taken it and had one of the elves hang it up." Narcissa tapped her chin in consideration before shrugging. A finger poked Harry in the shoulder and he jumped.

"Here. I had to search through some of Uncle Sev's closets to find it." Draco exclaimed and he peered over at the picture on the wall and narrowed his eyes before turning to Hermione. He beckoned her over and pointed to the picture on the wall. Hermione gasped and narrowed her eyes before grumbling inaudibly.

"Come now, children, we must hurry on or it'll be extremely late when we get back," Narcissa interrupted, causing all 5 children to turn to her and grumble. Narcissa rolled her eyes and led them out the front of Snape Manor, and into an awaiting car.

After Narcissa instructed the driver where to go, she turned behind her and observed the children in front of her. The twins were the closest to her and they were playing with a deck of cards, and Harry, Draco, and Hermione were chattering away in the back row, oblivious to the mother's stare. Narcissa smiled, and turned back towards the front of the road until they stopped. They arrived in a posh section of Muggle London.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of England, on # 4 Privet Drive, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy stood and watched as the Dursleys went about their day as usual. Severus stood there glaring at the family. Lucius glanced at Severus warily, not used to seeing him angry like this.

"Come now, Severus, we're not going to back out now, are we?" Severus turned his glare to Lucius who rolled his eyes at his old friend. Lucius pushed Severus forward, and the two thirty-two years olds, both who looks years older, walked up to the door. Severus and Lucius both put on blank faces, and Severus knocked on the door warily. The door opened revealing a very large man.

"Whaddya want?" Spit flew out of the man's mouth. Lucius stood there, frozen in disgust, and Severus flared his nostrils.

"Is a one, Harry Potter, live here?" The man's face scrunched up in disgust.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The man went to close the door, but Lucius's cane caught it before it shut. Lucius face hardened to a cold stare, and he walked in and glanced around. He turned to Severus with an apprehensive look on his face. He glanced at Severus.

"I don't even see a picture of him," He commented icily. The fat man flushed red.

"I-I said get out of my house! I'll call the cops. And a Harry Potter doesn't live here, the freak," Snape snapped his head up and glared at the man. Moments later, a tall and lanky women entered the room, to see what the commotion was about.

"YOU!" Severus roared, and pointed his wand at her.

"It looks like you haven't changed at all, have you _Tuney_?" Petunia gulped as she looked at the man in front of her, one who she thought she would never see again.

"S-Severus?" Severus narrowed his eyes and he turned to Lucius, who was watching intently.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE, YOU FREAK!" Lucius narrowed his eyes and pointed his cane at Vernon Dursley.

"What did you just say?" Cold words flew out of Lucius's mouth, and he stared at the man.

"Freak! You're all freaks!" Lucius glared at the man before silencing and stunning him. He turned back to Severus with a smirk on his face.

"Much better, now that we don't have to listen to that bumbling fool," Lucius grinned maliciously. "Right, Severus?" Severus nodded before turning to Petunia with a sneer.

"Petunia Evans.." Severus _tsked_ his tongue as if he were scolding his daughter, and shook his head ashamed.

"You should be ashamed, treating Lily's son like that. Tell me right now, why I don't alert you to both, Muggle and Wizard Authority for abuse on a young wizard? That is one thing that we don't take lightly. Children are the most precious thing in the world, YET YOU ABUSE HIM BECAUSE HE'S YOUR NEPHEW?" Severus ranted, wand held to Petunia's throat. Petunia stared at Severed before speaking coldly.

"It's not like you cared, you traitor." Petunia spat, glaring at the man in front of her. Severus chuckled, before a dark look shown over his face.

"If you must know, considering you didn't talk to her before she died, the two of us, along with her husband and their friends,we all reconciled. We grew up Petunia, and matured, but it doesn't seem like a bloody thing about you has changed." Lucius looked at the poor excuse of a woman in front of him and sneered.

"Severus, wait until Black and Lupin hear of this. What young, Mr. Potter went through." Petunia shrunk back, recognizing the two names of her sister's friends, who just happened to be the child's godparents. A smirk appeared across Severus's face and he turned to Lucius.

"I think I'll sic Black and Lupin on them. They'll be even more discreet than we ever will." Lucius nodded his head and he turned back to Petunia and sneered.

"Don't even try to report this. We will know, and we will come back. Along with Mr. Potter's Uncle and Godfather. When Black comes, sign over your parental rights, or _lackthereof_ , and you will not have to deal with Mr. Potter again. If you try to harm the boy in any shape or form, ever again, you will be reported to both Muggle and Wizard authority and you and your husband will be arrested for assault and abuse of a minor, and your son will be placed in foster care. _Good Day_." Lucius spat as he and Severus disapparated away.

* * *

The two wizards appeared in front of a house, where said Godfather and Uncle lived. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The door swung open, revealing the Black Patriarch. The thirty-three year old prankster has a grin on his face until he noticed Lucius's and Severus's grim looks.

"Black, it appears that it is time to gain rights to your godson, sooner preferably." Sirius paled, and he ushered the two inside.

"What's happened to the prongslet?" Worry was evident in his tone.

"It appears that Dumbledore has been lying to us for quite some time. Hermione and Draco have noticed at the beginning of term, that Harry was underfed, and that he was being mistreated at home. I spoke with him the other day…" Severus trailed off, and a look of disgust appeared.

"They bloody well, put him in a cupboard. For his bedroom. He doesn't have a room from what I was told. And they didn't feed him, not nearly enough that is." Severus's tone became cold and Sirius looked angry and his nostrils flailed.

"You can go over there right now and get them to sign the rights over."

"SEVERUS! I SHOULD HAVE HAD THE RIGHTS SIGNED OVER BLOODY YEARS AGO WHEN THEY RELEASED ME. EVERY GODDAMNED TIME SOME BULLSHIT REASON CAME UP," Sirius roared, clutching his fists angrily as tears threatened to spill out.

"I've fuckin' failed as a godfather! I shouldn't have listened to him! I Bloody well knew that Harry wasn't safe there!" He began to pace around angrily. Lucius began to think back to when they realized that Sirius was indeed innocent. All thanks to Hermione.

* * *

Yes Sirius is innocent and already out of azkaban. How is Hermione related to all of this? It's further explained in the story (not the next chapter.)

Anyways you guys, drop a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your reviews and what you think is going to happen!


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa and Hermione dragged Harry shopping throughout Muggle London. Draco was following, as he kept watch of the twins, chuckling at the torture of having a Mother who is a shopaholic. Harry was still stunned at the amount of stuff that he was receiving. He got an entirely new wardrobe, and anything that he wanted to decorate **both** rooms that he was going to have, both at Malfoy Manor and Snape Manor.

"Don't you think this is enough?" Harry questioned meekly.

"Nonsense, child. A parent, or guardian is suppose to provide for the child they are caring for. Currently, I'm your guardian, as I'm the adult in charge right now. I'm getting you everything that you need, and I'm **not** taking no for an answer."

"Can we at least go Christmas shopping Mum? Me and Mya can show him Covent Garden. I think he would like it. Then afterwards, we can meet up for a late lunch and go see Aunt 'Dromeda, Uncle Ted, and Nym'y,"

"Just make sure you have your mobiles on, and you both have your cards and cash on you?" Both nodded their heads, and they grabbed Harry by each arm, and the twins went to Narcissa.

Hermione pulled Harry by his arm excitedly, with Draco grinning beside her. "C'me on! We're not far from the Covent Garden! You'll love it!" It reminds me of Diagon Alley in a way with all the wacky things that people are out and about selling."

Hermione and Draco dragged Harry through the streets until they reached the shopping stalls. An assortment of goods could be seen at first glance.

"Merlin! They have everything here!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Draco and Hermione followed Harry through the stalls as the trio shopped for Christmas gifts.

"I think we did him good for once, love. He seems happy. I've never seen him this happy while he was in school. Have you? I mean, you're the one who lives with him."

"It does seem like it. He's been happier, but that might be in part of him not returning to the Dursley's for the holidays."

"Why did he even end up there for?"

"It's his maternal Aunt and her family. It was the only blood related family the he had left. From what Dad has told me of her before, she's horrid. Thinking about that make me them about what would have happened if he didn't get custody of me. You know how it is when I return home from visiting them. I mean I love seeing mom, Liz, and Tony but he is horrible. Sometimes I'm kinda glad that Liz and Tony don't show any magic. At least when I'm around that is," Hermione quieted down and she looked at a trinket as they passed a stall. She turned back to Draco.

Draco furrowed his brows. "But that's not true. You know how Siri always talks him and James being close as brothers? Well in actuality they're cousins. The Black family could have taken him in, especially if there was proof he wasn't happy. The question now, is why that didn't happen."

"Does Harry even know about Siri?" Draco shrugged. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Harry as he ran up to them.

Harry grabbed Hermione and Draco and pulled the two to a stall. He pointed at the paintings the person was selling. Draco looked up at Hermione in surprise. He picked up the painting carefully and studied it. Hermione peered over Draco's shoulder and looked at it.

"It looks like a Norwegian Redback. Why would a muggle be selling art of this for?" Harry asked quietly, and Draco shrugged.

"But it could just be a person's interpretation of what a dragon looks like. For all we know it's just a Muggle piece of work." Hermione peered down at her phone and her eyes widened as she looked at the text message from her two Uncles.

"Bloody Hell. Drake we're in trouble. They found it." Draco swore quietly.

"You mean **it** it?" Hermione nodded her head frantically.

"Yes. **It."**

"Of course they had to bloody find it as soon as the break begins. I mean, couldn't they have found it while school was still in session?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly! It's been set up for over seven months now." She exclaimed.

"Wait. What if they set us up? Revenge." He inquired.

"Unlikely." Hermione shook her head.

"No. Not really. We learned from them. They ARE the best. They do it every time." Draco shook his head.

"What would they do this time though? A TDH in house colors?" Draco smirked and nodded at her idea.

"Likely. It's what they did the past few times." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Hermione grinned widely.

"Don't finite it." Hermione snickered as she watched Draco scowl.

"Of course not. I don't want my perfect hair to be red and gold all bloody day." He snapped.

Harry looked at the two in amazement as they went back in forth.

'What if we TDH them for two days? and finiting it would make it grow longer and be Slytherin colors." Draco shook his head.

"Not good enough. We do that and worse."

"What would our worse be though?"

"What if we did that and did that to all the clothes their wearing. Anything that they would change into would automatically change to Slytherin. AND we would have it to where their cloths appears normal to them, but to everyone else it's our colors." Hermione grinned evilly and Harry looked between them confused.

"Why...exactly... are you in trouble for? And who exactly is they...?" Both grinned widely.

"Siri and Remy!" They exclaimed in unison. Harry cocked his head and stared at them.

"Siri is your godfather. He was supposed to take you in when your parents died. From what I know, is that he has been trying to gain custody of you for the past six years." Hermione explained.

"Anyways, Sirius, or has we've been lovingly calling him since we were baby's, Siri, is basically our fun loving Uncle alongside his best friend, and husband, Remus."

Hermione began speaking. "But, they are also known as Padfoot and Moony. Those are their nicknames."

Draco cut her off. "They were the most accomplished pranksters of their generation."

"And we," Hermione gestured between her and Draco.

"Pissed them off."

"One of our pranks we set up back in May I think. They found it." Draco nodded knowingly.

"It was a potion that would change the person, or in this case persons, to the opposite gender. It lasts for 6 hours." Hermione nodded.

"We got it from Dad." Harry's eyes bugged out and Hermione began to explain.

"Uncle Severus loves playing pranks with us against them." Harry looked between them.

"Professor Snape? Him?! He likes to play pranks?" Disbelief was evident in Harry's voice. Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Who did you think helped us with the prank that Weasel received a few weeks ago? When his hair was charmed green?" Draco spat, then frowned. Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"That was you?!" Hermione grinned and nodded her head. Draco smirked.

"How did you do it?"

"A prankster never reveals his or her secrets. Plausible deniability. We learned it from the best." Hermione recited automatically. Harry huffed and crossed his arms. Hermione glanced down at her phone again.

"Come on. We've got our shopping done, and I'm hungry. Let's go meet Aunt Cissy and the twins for lunch." The two boys nodded and they left to meet them.

* * *

Not many people knew that Sirius Black was a free man. So it was a shock to the people in Gringott's when he arrived.

"May I speak with Griphook? I made an appointment with him about an hour ago." Sirius stated. He was dressed in his fine robes. The goblin shuffled through a stack of papers.

"Name?"

"Sirius Black, Head of the Noble House of Black." The goblin walked away and a few minutes later, Griphook appeared.

"How may I help you, Lord Black?"

"Sirius, if you may." Griphook nodded his head and led them to a private room.

"I would like to gain custody of my godson. His guardianship at the moment is with his maternal Aunt."

"Why exactly do you want to gain guardianship of him?"

"He is being abused. Severely, might I add." The goblin's eyes widened. "And it was said in the will of Lily and James Potter that their son, Harrison James Potter, was to never to go there. I have been trying to gain custody of him over the past six years, but the ministry has been denying me." The goblin frowned. He ruffled through the stack of papers.

"I oversaw the Potters' account while they were alive. Give me a few minutes and I'll unseal the will. It was never supposed to be sealed anyways. If it were, it should have been unsealed once the Potter Heir became 11." Sirius's eyes widened.

"Why was I never informed of this? I have the rights to know this." The goblin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm technically his father along-side James. I blood adopted him when he was a month old, with James and Lily's consent. They allowed me to do that once they told me I was godfather to ensure if anything happened to him, that I would gain custody. That of course has yet to happen." The goblin frowned, nodded and then walked out of the meeting room. He returned a few minutes later.

"This is the original will and final testament of a one, James and Lily Potter. I'll have a copy sent to your vault." Sirius nodded.

 **The Final Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter** :

 _1\. Harrison James Potter is to be left to his godfather - Sirius Orion Black in the case that anything happens to the two of us. If anything were to happen to Sirius, Harrison is left in the care of Remus Lupin and/or Severus Snape, both being very close familial friends._

 _2\. To Remus Lupin, we leave you 1 million galleons, access to the Potter Library, and the Potter Property in South London. Use it wisely Moony! It's protected and no one except the ones keyed into the floo have access. This includes- Remus, Lily, Me, Sirius, Severus, Harrison, and Mya. Only Remus can add or take off people from the list._

 _3\. To Sirius Black, we leave you the shares that the Potter family invested within Zonkos, access to the Potter Library, the Black property in Greece (inherited from Mother!), and the guardianship of Harrison James Potter._

 _4\. To Severus Snape, we leave Lily's shares in the potions business that she created alongside you, access to the Potter Library, and all of Lily's notes and books in both Charms and Potions. We leave you 1 million galleons and access to any Potter Property in need of a safe haven for you and Mya (you technically are a spy, so it's better to be safe then sorry!)_

 _5\. Under no circumstances is Harrison James Potter to be left to the care of Petunia Dursley née Evans._

 _6\. Any, and all remaining money, vaults, jewels, properties, pictures, investments, etc._

 _Everything is left to our only son, Harrison James Potter._

 _~ Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter née Evans.~_

Sirius stared at the paper in front of him shocked.

"Bloody hell. I apparently own 75% of Zonkos. Bloody bastard didn't even tell me he invested in it." The goblin shrugged.

"I will have adoption papers drawn up. You should have gained custody of the boy when you were released, no matter if the guardian wanted him or not. You ARE his father in the legal sense of it," Sirius nodded. He grabbed a quill and began signing papers.

"Do I need to get Dursley to sign?"

"Yes. Sign here, and I need three drops of your blood to verify. I'll do a familial potion to verify that you have in fact blood adopted him and named him your heir." Sirius nodded and he dropped the three drops of blood onto the parchment. A gold aura appeared and a quill began scribbling on the parchment in front of the two. The goblin nodded his head and then glanced at the papers again.

"You are the blood-adopted father of a one, Harrison James Potter. Custody has been released to you once you have the signatures. The address of Harrison James Potter, has been registered at Number 4 Privet Drive as of this year, according to Hogwarts books." Sirius grinned.

"Now, living conditions." Sirius nodded knowingly.

"As you know I live with Remus Lupin. There are precautions and wards set up during the full moon so Harry would be safe. It's a large property so Harry would have plenty of space too. You also don't have to worry about muggles. It's far into the countryside and its under charms and wards so they can't see it. All they see is an empty lot." The goblin nodded and handed the papers to Sirius.

"When you go get Mr. Potter, I would like him to come here. I would like one of our doctors to see him to make sure any of the abuse has no long-lasting effects on him, and if possible get them to charge the Dursley's if the abuse got too out of hand," Sirius nodded his head he thanked the goblin, walked out of the meeting room, and apparated away.

* * *

Sirius apparated to Harry's childhood 'home' and he took a deep breath. This is where his godson grew up. For years, he tried to get the address of Petunia Dursley, but every time he petitioned it, he for some reason was denied. He knew for a fact that Lily and James wanted him to go to Sirius or Severus but that never happened, and up until this day, he had no idea why he didn't.

Sirius walked up to the front door and knocked slowly. His wand sat in his holster in his arm so muggle's wouldn't see it, and he waited for the door to open. Noises could be heard across the house and the door opened. A large boy appeared and Sirius grimaced.

"What?" The boy questioned. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I need to speak with your mother, Petunia Dursley," The boy huffed and yelled across the house.

"Mummy! There's someone at the door for you," a few minutes later, a stick thin woman appeared at the door and she paled drastically.

"YOU!" She screeched as saw Sirius. Sirius' nostrils flared as angry look flashed across his face. He pointed at himself.

"Me?!" He said calmly, though his anger was evident in his expression. He stalked towards Petunia angrily.

"You were suppose to care for that boy. You didn't-" He spat out.

"I provided a home for that ungrateful brat!" She screeched.

"You didn't need to fucking abuse him!" He retorted and she narrowed her eyes.

"What abuse? He deserved every punishment for his mistakes," She looked at him haughtily.

Sirius growled. "You stuffed him in a bloody cupboard! You starved him! You allowed your own pig of a son to beat on him whenever he wanted! Be lucky that I am not here to kill you! This time I would actually be sent to prison for something that I did, unlike last time." Sirius looked at the woman in front of him with an evil glint in his eyes.

He pulled a paper out of his robes and he unfolded it. He pulled a muggle pen out, and set it in front of it. He motioned her towards it.

"Sign. I want full custody of my godson once again." Petunia glared at him as she signed the papers. He folded them back up and put them in his pocket once they turned gold, making them official. He waved his wand and muttered a spell under his breath.

"What did you just do?!" She screeched. Sirius grinned.

"That spell on the victim makes them relive their worst nightmares constantly, until they have learned their lesson. For you, it seems that it will be quite awhile considering you haven't changed in the past ten years, I doubt that you will start seeing things differently for a while." Sirius stood up and wiped a speck of dust off of his robes. He looked at Petunia with disdain. He walked over to Harry's cupboard and glanced inside. He paled.

"You stuck my godson in here?" He growled. Sirius muttered under his breath, and the small area glowed. A mist formed and looked around. Sirius turned to Petunia, and she shrieked at what she saw.

A transparent version of Harry appeared he looked at Sirius.

"Are you Padfoot? I remember you as a baby. Apparently, my older self can't remember that though from what I've been through." Sirius chuckled and he looked at Petunia.

"This is what you're going to live with for the rest of your life. Your nephew is going to haunt both you and Vernon for the rest of your lives. No muggles can see him, and so if they see you speaking to air, they may think a few things." Sirius shrugged innocently. He walked to the front door and paused.

"If I ever see you speaking with my son in a disrespectful way, or I see him being hit by one of you three, I **will** kill you." He waved his hand and smirked. Two frogs appeared in front of him. One began turning bright red very quickly.

"This will wear off soon enough. Hope you can explain things to your loving husband. He should be lucky that he isn't here right now dealing with this, or things would be much much worse than they were before," With that, Sirius walked out of the front door and smiled brightly. Things have turned out better than he thought that they would.

* * *

Remus walked into the room to find Sirius sitting in the couch with a grin on his face, and papers in his hands.

"Guess what, Moony," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sirius grinned and shoved the papers towards him. Remus eyes roamed back and forth and his eyes widened. He looked at Sirius and then the papers again.

"SIRI! You got custody!" Remus grinned widely and his eyes twinkled. Sirius nodded.

"Let's go tell Severus and Lucius." Remus nodded. Both men apparated away. They arrived at Severus's house in the front room. A house elf led them down to the potions lab in the basement of the house and Sirius grinned widely. All of a sudden, a potion poured over the two men as they walked through the doorway.

Both men glanced at each other and their eyes widened. "Bloody Hell! You two are women!" A loud voice exclaimed from the other side of the room. Chuckling could be heard and both men scowled. Lucius laughed loudly while Severus tried to hide his smirk. Sirius stomped up to Severus.

"YOU! GIVE US THE ANTIDOTE!" Severus burst out laughing and shook his head.

"I...can't!" Severus exclaimed as he held his sides and continued to laugh loudly. Sirius growled and Severus shook his head.

"I can't! Mya and Dragon did this one." Sirius and Remus's eyes widened.

"When?" Remus exclaimed. "They've been in school since September!" Severus smirked.

"Sometime in mid- April they asked me for the instructions to make it. I didn't happen to know who it was for, though."

Remus groaned and ran his hands through his long hair. He looked at Sirius blankly.

"At least it's not the first time that this has happened though." Sirius shrugged. "True." Severus and Lucius shared a look.

Sirius shrugged. "Anyways, here." Sirius grinned widely as both men looked over paper, small grins forming on their faces as well.

"It's about bloody time, Sirius. I bet the boy will be thrilled." Lucius exclaimed. Severus smirked and turned to Sirius.

"I can't wait to see what you do with Petunia. I told her that you two would be stopping by."

Sirius frowned at the mention of his godson's maternal aunt. "Too late for that," He grinned maliciously. Sirius scowled before turning to Severus and Lucius.

"Both of your children are bloody evil. I was honestly surprised when Hermione went to Gryffindor though. The girl would have been perfect in Slytherin, considering you two are her father and godfather." Severus smirked.

"Actually I think she would have been fine in any house." Lucius spoke up.

"She is in fact as brave as a Gryffindor, cunning as a Slytherin, deadly loyal as a Hufflepuff to her friends and family, and as intelligent as a Ravenclaw. Draco would have done well in Ravenclaw as well. They literally have perfect scores in their classes." Remus's eyes bugged out and Lucius nodded proudly. Severus smirked.

"I've been keeping up with their grades and they are literally both tied in top place with perfect scores. I know they both study together in the library, or in my office, which I had to key them into the wards because they are there so much now." All three men nodded knowingly at Severus. Once before, it had taken the three men hours to get them to leave the library and to go outside.

"So when do Moony and I get to see Prongslet? I haven't seen him since...since before…" Sirius trailed off.

"Cissy took the children shopping. If I'm not mistaken, she's probably already bought Harry a whole new wardrobe, if not more." Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Well. I'm gonna go tell Andy, Ted, and Dora the good news." Severus smirked, and nodded as he watched the two men, in female bodies, walk out of his lab without even getting the antidote.

* * *

The two famed marauders apparated into the Tonks' backyard. Loud screams pierced through the air. Hermione and Nymphadora scrambled to get off of the ground and pointed their wands at the two. Sirius raised an eyebrow and glared at his 'niece's", who were looking around everywhere except them. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Ted came running out of the house with their wands raised. Narcissa and Andromeda looked at the two in disbelief.

"Sirius! Remus?! Why the bloody hell are you two women?!" Both men glared at Hermione and Draco and they looked sheepish while they admired their handiwork. Andromeda held a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh and Narcissa chuckled loudly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and before turning around and glaring at the "2nd generation Marauders" in front of him.

"How long?" He sighed.

"This one lasts for 6 hours." Draco grinned.

"You should be lucky!" Hermione piped up. "Draco wanted it for the entire day, but I asked Dad how I could tweak it to 6 hours." Both men groaned in unison. Sirius stood up straighter and turned to the boy in front of him. He knelt down in front of Harry.

"I'm sure you don't remember, but I'm your Godfather. I was suppose to have taken you in once your parents passed," Sirius frowned at the mention of James and Lily dieing. Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember," Harry said softly. Harry glanced down at the ground, avoiding everyone's stares. Sirius frowned again, before speaking on a happier note.

"I know you don't remember much about me, but I knew you when you were little. I've been trying to gain custody of you for the past 7 years. If you would like it, you can live with Remus and I from now on. You wouldn't have to deal with Petunia or _Vermin_ any longer." Harry's eyes lit up and he looked at Sirius and Remus with a hopeful look on his face.

"Really?! You'll let me stay with you? I don't have to go back?" Sirius shook his head and Harry ran the small distance and hugged Sirius tightly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Thank you….so much….." Harry grabbed Sirius's robes and held onto him.

 _Thank you….._

* * *

End of Ch 7! Sorry it's a little late. My neice's birthday party was Saturday, and I had to finish her presents before then. Let me know what you think, and drop a review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this one is a bit shorter than normal, but meh.

Also in this story, Nymphadora is a bit younger because in this A.U from what you've probably gathered from already reading the previous chapters, that Narcissa and Lucius still keep keep in touch with Andromeda, and in turn her daughter. Once Sirius had returned from Azkaban and resume the role as Lord Black, he reinstated Andromeda back onto the family tapestry. Narcissa and Andromeda in my mind were always close and in turn, Draco, Lyra, Leo, (and Hermione since she stayed with Narcissa/Lucius or Sirius/Remus when Severus was teaching) and Nymphadora are all extremely close like brother/sister/best friend instead of just a cousin that they may or may not know in canon. Anyways thats my thoughts on it.

* * *

The new term began at the second week of January. Two weeks later, during their dinner time Draco and Hermione could be found in her father's "top-secret" potions lab, that no other student's had access to. They were in the midst of bottling a potion in the multiple vials and leaving the room, when two identical red-heads appeared in front of them, all pranking supplies sitting in their arms. They were caught as if a deer in headlights.

"Look here Forge,"

"-at who we've caught,"

"-the Slytherin Prince in training,"

"-and Gryffindor Princess, who might not be who she claims to be!"

"-Speaking amicably!"

"Merlin! Brother! What has the world come to?" Fred finished, leaving a bewildered Draco and Hermione standing there. The twins looked at what was in their hands and glanced at each other.

"We want in!" The said in unison, wide grins on their faces. Hermione glanced at Draco and shrugged.

"They are some of the better pranksters that are here in the school Dragon," Draco nodded before he narrowed his eyes and looked at the twins.

"They are…..but I'm wondering as to how they knew where this room is. Only Uncle Severus, Me, You, and Dumbledore know where it's at." Hermione's eyes widened as well and she looked to the twins.

"You can only help if you tell us how you found us. No one other than us 6 know about this potions lab at the moment," The twins looked at each other before pulling out a folded up parchment.

"We have a map-"

"-that let's us see the whole school!" Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the map, they held it out to her and she took it and pulled her wand out. She looked at it and nudged Draco.

 _ **Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.**_

 _ **Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_

 _ **are proud to present**_

 _ **THE MARAUDER'S MAP**_

Writing appeared on the map and all four students looked at it surprised.

 _ **Messr Moony would like to compliment Missus Mya on the prank well done.**_

 _ **Messr Padfoot ensures that Messr Dragon and Missus Mya will receive payback once they return home to the Manor.**_

 _ **Soon.**_

 _ **Beware.**_

The twins looked at Hermione and Draco amazed. "That has never done that before," Fred said in awe.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ " Hermione said and watched as the map appeared. Draco smirked and the twins looked at them wide-eyed.

"How is it-"

"-that you know that?!"

"It took us a bloody year to figure it out!" George finished. Hermione looked at the twins and smirked.

"Should we tell them Dragon?" Draco laughed loudly.

"Why don't we go introduce them?" Hermione cocked her head.

"How?" Draco looked at her blankly and he rolled his eyes at her..

"There's this thing we have….. It's called a computer?" Sarcasm was evident in his voice and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No need to act like a prat!" She exclaimed loudly before hitting him on the back of his head. Draco muttered something under his breath and pulled Hermione with him as the ventured to Severus's office. The twins watched the two warily before following. Hermione knocked on the door. Draco's hand was on her arm as he walked in, pulling her with him. The twins followed silently.

"What do you want?" Severus questioned in a flat voice, not looking up from the stack of parchment needing to be graded. Hermione cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at her father. Severus looked up with narrowed eyes and he was surprised to see the four standing in front of him. He waved his wand around the room, and wards went up, surprising the twins.

"Would you like to explain young lady?" Severus walked up to Hermione and Draco and looked them square in the eye before leaning on the desk in front of them and crossing his arms waiting for an explanation.

"They know.." Hermione looked at her father meekly, and she watched as he grabbed the bridge of his nose before letting out a calming breath.

"...How?" Hermione pulled out Marauder's Map and handed it to her father.

 _ **Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.**_

 _ **Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.**_

Severus laughed loudly and handed it back to Hermione. "Of course the mutt didn't change it!"

She muttered the incantation and handed it back to her father.

"See, on the Marauder's map, it shows us by our real names." Draco nodded along. Five dots, with _Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draconis Malfoy, Hermione Snape, and Severus Snape_ were in place where they were standing.

"They found us in the lab. We were about to explain it. And no- we are NOT obliviating them," Severus sighed defeatedly.

"So who exactly is this,"

"Mysterious person, or persons?" George finished.

"So, you two have obviously figured out that I'm not muggle born," The twins nodded.

"Well, this is my Dad. Since Dad is a professor, I stayed with the Malfoys when Dad was here at Hogwarts. They're my second family, and I've known Draco since I was little. He's my best friend." The twins nodded knowingly.

"Padfoot," Draco began, "Is technically my mother's cousin, but Hermione and I have dubbed him, alongside his husband, Our Uncle's. Hermione knew them since she was a baby. They are two of the original marauders."

"They were a group of pranksters here at Hogwarts. They are known to you as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. To us, they are known as James Potter, Sirius Black, now Sirius Black-Lupin, Remus Lupin, now Remus Black-Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," Draco continued. The twins were standing there captivated.

"James Potter married Lily Potter née Evans."

"She was my father's best friend. Up until 5th year. My dad called her a horrible name, one said to make him seem like he was someone that he wasn't." Hermione stated.

"Once my Dad found out about me, he went to Lily and begged for her forgiveness. He didn't care that his cover was blown to her. She was the only person whose opinion he cared about, and they were family. He knew her since she was eight years old." Hermione paused and glanced at her father, who had a look of longing on his face.

"He explained everything that had happened. That what he said, he never wanted to say it. Everything that he did for the few years they did not speak was because he is a spy for the light. He knew that everyone expected him to become a Death Eater, and he already had many offers. So he spoke with Dumbledore, and became a spy when he was a student. Anyways, Lily forgave him, and the Marauders apologized for what they did over the years. Lily and the Marauders became a second family to him, brothers and a sister if you will,"

"Lily and James died on that night, and many of us believed that Sirius betrayed them." Fred and George looked at her confused.

"He was their secret keeper, or well thats who they thought it was. They switched the keeper to Peter Pettigrew. He was the least likely to be chosen, and they believed that they wouldn't target him. Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban for his supposed crimes, but he was released about seven years ago from evidence stating that he was innocent,"

"Anyway, James and Lily died, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter lived. Pettigrew," Hermione spat, eyes narrowed with disgust, "was the real traitor. He framed Sirius and got him locked in Azkaban for 3 years. Even though it wasn't a long time, Azkaban changed him."

"Anyways, Once Sirius was released, he spent time with the Malfoy's because Aunt Cissa is Sirius cousin, but they were as close as brother and sister, so we've dubbed him our Honorary Uncle." Both twins grinned widely.

"Wicked!" The twins had matching grins on their faces. The twins looked down at the vials in Hermione's hand.

"We want in on the prank you have planned." The motioned to the vials, and Severus looked at Hermione and Draco warily.

"I don't even want to know. Make it discreet to where it will not be obvious that I know you four did it, or all persons involved," Severus walked back to his table and began grading papers. Fred and George looked at Snape in disbelief. Hermione rolled her eyes and shared a look with Draco before she smirked. At that moment, she eerily looked similar to her father in that moment. The quartet walked out of the room and towards the library. Hermione led them to a secluded study room in the back of the library and Hermione whispered in Draco's ear and he nodded while running off.

Draco ran toward the Great Hall and slowed down as he neared the doors. It was the middle of dinner and knew that Nymphadora would be there. Everyone glanced at him as he entered the Great Hall and turned their attention back to their food. Draco walked over to the Hufflepuff table where Nymphadora was sitting and grinned. He slid into the seat next to her, and slung his arm across her shoulders

.

"Nym'y, dearie! I have an excellent proposition for you," The fifth-year metamorphosis looked at her younger cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Dragon? Anything I can help you with?" Draco nodded, mischief evident in his eyes.

"I need my dearest cousin's _expertise_ in the library. _We_ found something that you would be extremely interested in, so if you will excuse us, that would be just grand," He spoke to the other Hufflepuff's as he grabbed her book-bag and pulled her along with him. The upper years chuckled and watched as Dora was pulled from the table and out of the Great Hall by her cousin. Many other students from Slytherin were looking at Draco weirdly, especially since he never acted like that in front of them. Dora chuckled at Draco.

"What's so important that you had to pull me from dinner, Little Dragon?"

"We found two people who are perfect in helping us,"

"You mean for, _that?_ " Draco bobbed his head and they slowed down towards the library.

"Yeah. They found The Map." Dora gasped, and her hair turned neon purple in excitement.

"You mean, _The Map_ , the one that we have been hoping to find ever since we were told about it when we were younger?," Draco grinned and nodded.

"Yes, _The Map_ , and Mya and I have the potion for us to test." A feral grin appeared on Dora's face and she rubbed her hands together anticipatingly.

"Oh, I _can't_ bloody wait for this. This will be bloody wicked by the time we're finished. You gonna mention who exactly you have found though?" He shook his head. Draco led her through the library towards the back before shoving her into a room, and shutting it behind him.

"George and Fred Weasley, I would like to introduce you to-"

"Tonks! What are you doing here?" The twins exclaimed. Dora looked to Draco and Hermione amazed.

"They're the one's who found it?" Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Fred and George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Dora. It seems to me that we will be working together in the near future," Dora held out a hand, and each twin shook it,

"Good, with introductions done now we can discuss." Everyone nodded at Hermione's statement.

"Dad said we can do whatever we plan to do, as long as he can't directly and obviously pin it on us five. Plus, he doesn't know that Nmy'y is in on this," Dora nodded knowingly. Hermione held up the vial.

"This, is just a test version, before Draco and I do a large scale for the whole school." Hermione explained. The twins looked at the vial.

"What exactly is it?" George questioned

"It makes your hair a different color." Tonks smirked, and the twins looked at them confused.

"And…?"

"Well, the amount we have now, it can last up to two weeks on a set number of people. Probably around ten or eleven people at that. Right now, its an extremely diluted version so it would only last a few hours, but we need to figure out how many people this will affect so we know how much of the full strength version we need to make." The twins grinned.

"So how exactly do we 'test' this so called hair potion?"

Dora smiled. "I bet I could probably take one of the vials and tell you how many people it would affect. I can probably do it once people fall asleep and see how many I could do all at once, or I could make it so it would affect anyone in the common room in the morning. Once we find out how many, it'll be easy to get to do the full scale. I can also get into Ravenclaw easily. It shouldn't be too difficult to change into a firstie,"

Hermione nodded along, liking the idea. "Try it within the common room, so it wouldn't just seem that you're targeting the girls if you did it in the dormitories." Dora nodded and the group of pranksters broke away from their meeting area and into their separate common rooms.

* * *

The following morning during the breakfast hour, shrieks came from the Hufflepuff table. The timed effect on the potion worked, and the vial that Dora setup affected up to 6 people, which was half of the stock that they brewed the night before. Dora and Draco shared a glance and nodded, while Hermione and the twins nodded at each other with a grin on their faces.

The twin on Hermione's left leaned into her ear. "Looks like it worked well Mya. How much of it will you have to make to effect the whole school?" Hermione shrugged and she glanced up at the Heads Table. Professor Snape looked over the Great Hall and watched as chaos emerged at the Hufflepuff table. He glanced over at his 'niece' and noticed a grin on her face. Inwardly, he groaned, now knowing that she is involved. At the Slytherin table, Draco had a smirk on his face, and was holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Finally looking over at the Gryffindor table, the Weasley twins were flanked on both sides of Hermione with looks of pure joy on their faces as they spoke with her. Snape turned and looked at Dumbledore, who was about to stand up.

"Quiet, Students!" The Great Hall hushed and everyone watched as the Headmaster walked over to the Hufflepuff table and spoke to a few of the students. He pulled out his wand and muttered something and the students glowed green.

"Everything will be fine, it will only last a few hours," Several of the girls, whose hair ended up turning a different color shrieked, and ran out of the room. Draco glanced across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor Table, and nodded once, knowing that Hermione would see it and he grinned.

* * *

Hope yall liked the chapter! I finally remembered that it was Friday today! Meaning update day! Hope yall enjoyed. Drop and leave a review letting me know what ya think!


	9. Chapter 9

next chapter! Woohoo. This is about a month and a half later. Sorry for the long delay. The effects of depression tend to make people a bit meh. But whatever. Here it is.

* * *

Hermione was eating breakfast as two separate owls dropped letters in front of her. She recognized Bubo, realizing her Aunt or Uncle probably sent it. The second letter left her baffled as she opened it warily. She held it away from her, expecting something to happen to it. Nothing. She began to read and her eyes widened.

"Holy- Bloody-Fuck!" Hermione's eyes were wide as they swept over the letter. She stared wide-eyed as she took a swig of pumpkin juice from her goblet. She grabbed the other letter and began to began to choke on her drink. Harry looked at her worriedly. The twins, who were on each side of her patted her on her back to help her breathe better. Across the room, an owl arrived for Severus, Draco, and Dora.

Draco opened his letter and skimmed the letter. He froze with his hand holding a goblet of water before rereading the last sentence. His eyes widened and he placed the goblet back down before staring at the letter in disbelief. He blindly stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table where his cousin was sitting and flashed the letter in her hand. Her face already held a look of surprise on it. Dora led Draco down to their "Uncle's" office and slammed the door shut.

"I-I thought it wasn't possible…?" Draco's voice was shaky.

"The Healers said there would be a very slim chance that she could get pregnant again. They said if she somehow does, then either she healed better than they thought she did, or it will be a very difficult pregnancy for her. Personally I hope for the former," Dorra grinned and roughly punched her cousin in the shoulder.

"I-I get to be a big brother again... I was kinda hoping the impossible would happen. It would seem that it has. Funny though. I kinda wished for that on my birthday, and now what, three months later? I get a letter saying that I get to be a big brother again. Coincidence?" Draco shrugged and he grinned and his older cousin.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" Draco exclaimed, a doofy grin on his normally 'masked' face. His eyes twinkled and he was bubbling with excitement.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione sat there frozen staring at the letter's in each of her hands.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ron questioned, before stuffing a bagel in his mouth.

Hermione sat there staring at the letters confused. She scratched her head and cocked her head to the side before groaning in frustration. She gathered her bags and stormed out of the Great Hall in anger.

Hermione wandered the halls until she reached her father's quarters and snuck in quietly. For the remainder of the day, Hermione sat on her father's bed and stared at the letters in her hand. Unknown to her, Fred and George, Harry, and Ron were around the castle searching for her because she remained unfound for the entirety of the day, and none of them had seen her since that morning. Lost deep in her thoughts, Hermione didn't hear when the door opened to her father's bedroom.

"Hermione, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Hermione ignored her father and sat on the bed and stared blankly into space.

Severus sighed and sat down beside her. He gently pried the letters from her hands. He glanced the once from Narcissa and set it aside, already knowing what it contained. His eyes skimmed over the other letter and he took a deep breath, before letting it back out.

"I can certainly see why you would be angry with not being told about this before hand." Severus sighed and set the letter down and he leaned in to hug his daughter. He rubbed soothing circles into her back as she began to sob quietly. Hermione curled into herself and leaned into her father.

"I mean…..why would she wait til now? ….She said she knew since they were three…" Severus frowned.

"Your mother had reasons from keeping this from you. Maybe she was afraid of what John would do when he would find out that his only daughter, blood related- mind you, was a witch, just like you." Hermione's eyes widened as she stopped sobbing.

"Oh no….What if he treats her like he does me? I don't want that to happen." Severus shrugged.

"I doubt that… he treats both your brother and sister like they're the most precious thing in the world, like I do with you," Severus sighed softly. Hermione shook her head.

"But Daddy…. He hates magic. He never liked if I accidentally did magic when I was home with mum." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"If he is, then I'm going to bloody report him to wizarding Authorities." He growled, holding Hermione close to him. Hermione wiped her eyes before turning towards her father with a questioning look on her face.

"Is Dragon excited?" Severus was content, just sitting there holding his daughter like old times.

"Hmm?" Hermione chuckled at her father, the previous signs of tears now gone.

"Draco? Is he excited about the baby?" Severus nodded before smiling.

"He's been distracted in class all today, but he can't tell anyone so, it's only the four of us here that know why he is extremely excited. I called them earlier and they said that the baby would be due probably in Mid-August. I'm going to floo over there later tonight and check to make sure everything is going alright. Cissy hasn't gone to the healers. She plans to do the same thing she did as last time with the twins." Hermione nodded.

"Can I come with, please? I want to talk to Uncle Luci about something." Severus sighed.

"I won't floo you over. I'm going to floo him and have him pick you up. I'll inform Minerva." Hermione nodded.

Hermione begrudgingly left her father's quarters, unseen of course, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall's office was right near the entrance of the common room so Hermione headed that way and knocked on the door before entering.

"Ms. Granger! Is everything alright?" Worry was evident in the elder Professor's voice as she saw Hermione walk into the office.

"Is it alright if my Uncle comes and picks me up later tonight? There's a family emergency."

"Yes, as your Head of House I will allow it. The maximum amount of time you can be away is a week, unless circumstances are explained. Is there anything you would like to speak of? Everything will be said in confidence, and will not be spoken of between anyone other than the two of us." Hermione had an internal battle inside her head and she sighed.

"You know of who my father, correct?" The elder woman nodded her head.

"Did Dad also tell you who took care of me while he is teaching." Minerva nodded her head again.

"Okay. Makes this much simpler. Normally, I would be with Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, or Uncle Sirius and Remus." Minerva's eyes widened comically towards the end, but Hermione continued on.

"Anyways, in the agreement my Dad has with my Mum and Step-father, is that I shall have the option of visiting with my Mum at least for a month of the year, if I so wished, which I often did so." Minerva nodded her head.

"I have two younger siblings to my Mother and Stepfather. Today my mother has just now informed me, that my younger sister is going to be coming to Hogwarts this coming year. She knew the signs of magic, and she has never told anyone, until today that both my sister AND brother are magical beings. She knew that I always wished one of them were to be like me." Hermione frowned.

"Do you happen to know why she never told you?" Hermione nodded.

"I have a pretty good idea as to why." Hermione took a deep breathe and slouched low into the chair beside the professor before wrapping her arms around her knees.

"My step-father didn't take to kindly to me being magical. He never liked it when I did accidental magic, so often times I just tried to just stay away from him. He doesn't like magicals. I doubt he will take kindly to learning that his own flesh and blood daughter and son are both magical beings. They will be so lost when they enter this world, and they are both half-bloods. I had inklings of them doing things out of the ordinary, but I convinced myself that it was probably my accidental magic."

"Half-bloods? If I may, who is your mother exactly?"

"Have you ever heard the story that the Le Blanc family had a daughter, but gave her up when they learnt that she was a squib?" McGonagall gasped loudly.

"You're the lost Le Blanc heir?!" Hermione laughed loudly.

"'M not lost Professor. They know of me. As do the Princes. With both Prince and Le Blanc blood, I'm the sole heir to both families." Minerva's eyes widened.

"Oh my Merlin. Child, you do know that-" Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, Professor I do." Hermione stood up, and gathered her things.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack. Thank you, Professor," Hermione nodded towards the elder woman and walked out of the office and into the common room.

"Hermione!" Hermione swiveled around to the two faces of Harry and Ron

"Where were you today?" Hermione frowned.

"I didn't feel well. I got a letter from my mother," Hermione confessed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother? Did something happen?" Ron questioned. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll tell you guys in a few days. My Uncle's flooing here later to pick me up and see her."

"How can your Uncle floor here? Isn't he a muggle?" Hermione shook her head.

"My _father's_ sister married a half-blood. She didn't learn he was a wizard until after they married." Ron 'ooohed,' and nodded his head, and turned back to the game of cards he was playing with Seamus and Dean.

"Hermione?" Harry asked carefully. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll tell you later Harry, promise. When I get back here I will." Harry nodded and watched as she walked to the girls dormitories. She walked over to her trunk and put her things from her bed into it, and shrunk it. She placed the trunk in her pocket and returned to the her Head of House's office. To her surprise, Draco and Dora were in the office alongside Lucius, who was in disguise of course. Hermione inclined her head and greeting and turned towards her Uncle with a weary smile. She rushed forward and hugged him.

"Hi, Uncle Luci," Hermione mumbled quietly. She clutched his robes as he held his niece. Lucius put a kiss on the top of her head and looked towards his son and other niece.

"Come Dora, Dragon. Go ahead and floo to the manor. I told Cissy and the twins that you three are returning for the evening. I need to talk to Mya about something." They nodded their heads and both left. Lucius inclined his head towards the headmistress, and she nodded and walked out of the room. Lucius turned to Hermione.

"What happened?" Hermione looked like she was about break out in tears, but Lucius calmed her down and watched as she pulled a letter out of her robes. She handed it to him. He scanned over the letter carefully before an angry look appeared on his face.

"Why the bloody hell would that woman not tell you before this?!" Lucius growled. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You're seriously asking me that? She didn't want them to get hurt… like I did…" Lucius sighed. He could see the pain radiating off of Hermione's form. He silently walked over to his niece and held her tightly.

"Come on, let's get you home, and then tomorrow we can send an owl back asking her if we could meet up with the her and your siblings. I'm fairly certain that John is out of the country right now doing business. Probably why she was actually able to contact you in the first place," Hermione nodded her head and leaned into her Uncle as they flooed away to the Manor.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the table for breakfast when she heard her Aunt walk in. Narcissa smiled softly, and slid into the seat next to her.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

"Emotionally drained, but I'm good. What about you?!" Hermione exclaimed, excitement filtering through her voice. The twelve year old was excited at the prospect of a new baby 'brother or sister,' since she was in fact raised alongside Draco. Even though, these two are best friends, rather than brother and sister.

"Tired. I did the charm and a muggle test a few days ago, and after getting through the shock of it being possible, I sent letters to the four of you. Severus checked last night and informed me that I am indeed pregnant and will most likely be due around the end of August. Your father flooed back to his quarters last night. He took both Draco and Dora with him. They both just wanted to confirm the news and make sure everything was alright," Hermione nodded her head and stared at the table before finding the words to speak. She always had a hard time talking about her mother and stepfather.

"I have an off feeling about today. Meeting up with Mum, I mean," Hermione clarified. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what would be the reason she would owl me? John hates everything magical. Something must have happened to him, or something," Narcissa shrugged, and plucked a piece of fruit off of Hermione's plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Maybe some sense was knocked into her? Who knows." Hermione shrugged. She smirked and looked towards her Aunt. A grin spread across the younger girls face.

"Did you know that Draco hoped that he could possibly get another baby brother or sister? He told me that a few days after his birthday. Seems like he got his wish," Narcissa smiled.

"I'm just glad that it actually happened. When Severus looked over me last night, he was surprised at how little damage was left, considering what had happened," Hermione nodded. After talking about frivolous things and about how school was for the next half hour, Hermione could hear voices in the hallway. Lucius and Remus appeared in the doorway of the dining hall. Hermione's face lit up with a smile.

"Uncle Remy!" Hermione rushed out of her seat and hugged her Uncle tightly. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here for?" Remus hugged his niece back tightly.

"Lucius invited me to come along when we go to meet your mother for lunch," Hermione turned to Lucius with wide eyes before she rushed over and hugged him as well.

"Thank you," Hermione's voice was muffled by his robes, and he patted her on her back soothingly.

Lucius turned to Narcissa. "Sirius is talking to the twins at the moment. I've already flooed Severus, and he okayed Remus and I taking Mya to Muggle London to get breakfast, I'll be sure to bring you something back. Any specifics?" Narcissa nodded and told him, and Remus walked with Hermione to her room to help her get ready for the outing. He sat down on her bed.

"I think something may have happened to have Mum send me an owl. She hardly ever does because John doesn't like it."

"What exactly do you think happened, Cub?" Hermione shrugged as she tossed a sweatshirt over her head. Remus shook his head and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care if I look crappy. I would rather be comfy," Remus shook his head and pointed towards her closet with a pointed look.

"Dress nicely please, we're going out to a restaurant with your Mother, Elizabeth, and Anthony. John is out of the country on business. I spoke with her last night once Lucius informed me what was going on," Hermione huffed, but listened to her uncle. She pulled out a blouse and skirt, and held it up. Remus nodded. She changed in the bathroom and she walked out with a toothbrush in her mouth. She motioned to her hair and Remus sighed.

"Finish brushing, and then come out." Hermione did as she was told, and came back out a few minutes later, two vials in her hand, a comb, and a handful of ponytail holders.

He motioned for her to sit in front of him on the floor, with easy access to her hair. He waved his wand over her hair, removing the glamour on it. Long, black frizzy curls poofed in front of his face. "Have you not been taking care of your hair? Do you want it to be this frizzy and messy, brat?" Remus muttered. He poured one of the vials onto her air and waved his wand over her head. The curls lost their volume, and now laid flat on her head, still frizzy. He pulled on a curl, and received a yelp.

"If you don't start asking your father for your potions, I'm going to start sending you them myself, and even use a howler. Your hair's a rat's nest. It is not because of a glamour. That only changes the color of it,"

"But I don't have enough time to do this everyday! It takes up at least a half hour in the morning if I want it to look any decent!" Remus glared at his niece with narrow eyes. Remus poured the other vial in her hair and rubbed it into the curls. He grabbed the comb and began to carefully pull through the strands of hair, leaving long frizz less curls in its place. The curls stopped in the middle of her back and Remus waved his wand over her hair and muttered a spell. The curls straightened out into smooth and sleek hair, that stopped at her bottom.

"Now, is it really that difficult to do that? Only two potions, and **twenty** minutes of your time. It's not like you don't wake up early anyways." Remus gave her a pointed look and she sighed in defeat.

"I like being top of my class…" She muttered in response. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well Draco has the exact same scores as you and he has time to do his hair," Remus said, a grin forming on his face.

"The prick has short hair thats been perfect, ever since I've bloody known him! Plus he's a guy! His hair isn't long and curly!" The twelve year old muttered. Remus laughed loudly. He sectioned her hair into three portions, and began to braid the smoothed out hair into a french braid with practiced ease. Once he finished, he patted her on her shoulders to let her know that he was finished. She hopped up and pulled a pair of sneakers on, not caring about what Remus had to say.

They both went back downstairs and the three left the Manor, and went into Muggle London.

* * *

After a brief reunion with her mother, and her two siblings, it has left Hermione in a bright mood for the rest of the day. Her mother told her the news that she was getting a divorce from her husband and was going to move into Wiltshire, England. A few blocks at most, away from the Malfoy Manor. Hermione was elated to find out about that, and the fact that she could help her brother and sister acclimate into the Wizarding World. Later that day, Hermione and Lucius were helping Mary pack up her belongings in the old house.

Hermione looked around the living room that was filled with boxes. Lucius waved his wand and shrunk all the packages. They all became a small pile in the middle of the living room, and Hermione gathered them and put them into a small handbag, and handed it to her mother. She nodded her head in thanks and looked around the house, making sure everything of hers, Tony's and Lizzy's had been picked up. Once she nodded to Lucius, he grabbed both Mary and Hermione's arm and apparated away.

"I bloody hate traveling like that. I swear I'll never get used to it, I don't know how you can do it," Mary commented as she looked at Hermione. Hermione arched an eyebrow at her mother's pale face.

"You forget I've been doing side-along apparation since a baby." Mary froze momentarily before nodding slowly. She looked around the house in appreciation. Mary turned to Lucius, a gracious look on her face.

"Thank you so much for helping me find this on such a short notice, it really is a lovely house." Lucius nodded, and turned to Hermione.

"Use the enlarging charm on your mother's belongings and walk over to the manor. It's less than a block from here, and I need to get you back to class before you have too much work that you would have to make up. I know how you are with your school work. I'm fairly sure that you can just copy Draco's notes and get the homework assignments from him since you both have the exact same classes." Hermione nodded her head. Lucius apparated away, leaving Hermione and her mother in the living room of the new house. Lizzy and Tony both walked down into the living room where their mother and sister were sitting at.

Hermione enlarged the boxes, and the room suddenly filled. She looked to her sister, and then briefly to her mother before speaking. "There is a week long break of holidays in a month, and when Draco and I come home to the manor for break, we can see if we could get you to spend the night with us at the Manor and we would help both of you acclimate to the Wizarding World. I know it will be a cultural shock to you, because one of my friends went through the exact same things that you are going to go through, except that you are younger than he was." Her mother nodded.

The two younger children began unpacking the boxes and Hermione turned to her mother before making sure that all the boxes were enlarged and she had her wand on her person. "It seems that everything is enlarged. I have to go back to Uncle Lucius so I can get back to class." Hermione leaned forward and hugged her mother, then her sister and brother.

"Love you guys, I'll owl you soon. I'll just have them send through the Malfoys." Mary nodded her head and Hermione walked out the front door, towards Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Hope y'all like the chapter despite the lack of update lately. Drop a review and lemme know what ya think.


End file.
